My Paid Assassin
by Trusx
Summary: Yami is a spy and also a paid assassin. He is hired to spy on the new heir of the KC… But when the time comes to kill, will Yami be able to?
1. I need your help

**Today is Wednesday, July 18, 2007**

Well I don't remember when this idea popped into my head, but it did, and I wanted to write it because of the guns XD Just kidding… kind of…

**Summary:** Yami is a spy and also a paid assassin. He is hired to spy on the new heir of the KC… But when the time comes to kill, will Yami be able to?

**Warning:** Yaoi (boy on boy), and in the later chapters killing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter one:** I need your service

A dark room…

Only the noise of turning pages is heard…

The fading light of a lamp barely illuminates the newspaper…

"The Dark Assassin Strikes Again…" A deep masculine voice is heard. "Hmm… I'm in the front page of the newspaper… It's been a while since I've appeared there…" A devilish small smirk forms in his lips. "Let's see what they have to say about me…" He props one of his legs on his oak desk and crosses the other one, resting it on top. He pushes himself from the desk, making the two rear legs of the chair he's sitting on, rest in mid air.

"And yet again, the Dark Paid Assassin struck again." He begins to read. "This time, it wasn't a millionaire, or middle class man; it was a regular man, who owned a little diner in Court Avenue. The cause of the killer murdering the man is unknown; all that is known is that the man was shot in the heart three times, assuring his death…" He paused turning the page. "We interrogated the man's wife, Crystal, and she told us: 'I was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, and my husband was watching TV in the living room when all of a su-' "

"BOSS!" The hyperactive voice of a man is heard all around the building.

As the blond man enters the dark room and turns on the lights, Yami loses his balance, the chair flies of landing under the desk, Yami lands flat on his back and the newspaper he was holding, is now making its way down on that said man's face. "JOOOOOEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He roars.

"Ah… Are you okay boss?" Joey approaches the desk and bends forward to see if his boss was okay.

"Next time you enter my office like that…" He takes the newspaper of his face. "I'll make you dance with my gun…" He glares at the younger man.

"Oh… Sorry Yami." He walks around the desk and gets to where Yami is. "Let me help you up." He leans down stretching his arms.

"Don't! Touch me…" He gets up by himself. "You're a walking menace…" He says while dusting of. "Pick up the chair for me, please." He orders Joey.

"Sure." Joey crawls under the desk and Yami sits on it, his feet hanging and covering the hole which Joey used. "So… I was going to tell you that…" The blond pauses when he sees his boss's feet hanging. "A client just arrived at the door." He turns around, pushing the chair out of the other hole.

"And where is the client?" Yami gets off of the desk, landing on the ground, not permitting Joey to get out.

Joey, once more, turns around and gets out through the hole he initially came in from, while Yami picks up the chair and puts it on place. "Well… I left the client with Bakura and Marik…" Joey smiles innocently.

Yami's left eye twitches when he heard that. "Well… let's just hope for your sake that those two psychos haven't driven him crazy yet…" He pauses, as he walks around the desk and stops next to where Joey is standing. "And if they have… I advise you to run as fast as you can… _If_ you don't want to end up in the hospital…" He emphasizes the word, _if_.

"Aha…" He says scared.

Yami walks away and Joey slowly tiptoes away, assuring that Yami didn't notice where he was going to hide.

Yami walks through the long hallway, looking around to see if he spots Bakura, Marik, and the client. _"So, you're saying you like white wine more than red wine, huh?"_ The deep voice of a man named, Bakura, was heard. Yami continued on walking, knowing now that they were in the living room. _"Yes, I do." _An unknown voice for Yami comes from the near room.

As Yami approaches the room, Bakura and Marik's deranged laughs get louder; and as he turns around the corner, Bakura and Marik stop laughing, those two, already aware of their boss's presence. "Yes Yami, what can we do for you?" Bakura hung himself tight from the client's neck.

"Well one thing I want you to do is, to get off of his lap." Yami points out, as he sees Bakura sitting on the clients lap, like if he was Marik, his boyfriend.

"Humph, no."

"Marik, take your boyfriend away from this person." Yami approaches the three men, standing in between Marik, and Bakura and the client.

"Make me." He says, stubborn to help Yami.

"Oh, I'll make you." He, out of nowhere, gets out his gun and points it to Marik's head. The sound of the gun loading made Bakura and Marik react fast and take out their guns and point them to their boss; one gun pointing at Yami's chest, and the other one pointing directly to Yami's crotch. "Hardy, har, har Bakura." He says, noticing where Bakura's gun was pointing at.

"Hey… a shot of this baby will get you sterile, that's for sure."

Yami laughs, evilly, lowering his gun, unloading it and putting it on his back pocket. "What will make you two weirdoes get away from him…?" He gives up; knowing that tormenting them won't work.

Both Bakura and Marik lower their guns and put them aside. "Can we scare the shit out of your brother?" Bakura inquires, knowing that he just put his boss in a rough situation.

"But… Yugi… He… Damn you…" He mutters under his breath. "Just…" He hesitated. "Don't hurt him…" Yami closes his eyes, crushed by Bakura and his boyfriend.

"Yes!" Both of the _weirdoes _celebrate. Bakura gets off of the client and Marik stands up from the couch. "Bye-bye, sweetie pie." They once more say in unison, waving goodbye at their _sweetie pie_. Yami, a little baffled, raises his left eyebrow, and Bakura and Marik set out a big freaky laugh, slowly disappearing as they walked away.

Yami looks at the client, who seems rather tranquil; and that amazed Yami. Normally, people who have encounter Bakura and Marik get traumatized of their gay and psycho ways to annoy someone, and normally they don't get out of that trance after a day or two. But… he was different…"Umm, sorry for their ignorance and annoyance… They don't know the words _average human being_."

"It's okay… I'm quite used to those kinds of people…" He speaks standing up from the couch and stretching out his hand. "My name is Maximilian Crawford."

Yami takes his hand with a small smile. "I don't usually give my whole name out, so I'm just going to tell you this; around here I'm call Yami, and outside, they call me The Dark Assassin."

"Nice to meet you, Yami." He states, taking away his hand.

Yami puts down his arm. "Follow me." He turns around and begins to walk heading out of that room and entering the long passageway.

This three-story building is the headquarters of Domino's Paid Assassin Association, also known as the DPAA. From the outside, the building looks like a three-story house, which the neighbors know as _the house where two of the most annoying neighbors live_, and that's because the house is owned by Marik and Bakura, and they lend the first floor to the DPAA, for their special meetings.

10 people compose the DPAA. The head chief, Yami; the co-chiefs, Bakura and Marik; the main hacker, Joey; the gun expert, Mai; and the five remaining are the students that soon will become paid assassins.

Yami and Crawford arrive at Yami's office, and the three-colored haired man opens the door for the client, giving him permission to enter. The person enters the spacious room that once was the master bedroom, and Yami entered next, going directly to his chair and sitting there.

"Please sit." He invites him.

"Will do." He sits on one of the two chairs in front of the desk, opposite from Yami.

"Please state your business." He says as he took out some papers out of the desk.

"Well, I need your service. I need you to spy on the new heir of the KC."

Yami scribbled something on one of the papers. "And why do you want us to spy on this person you're talking about?"

"Because, last month, he just announced a new gaming system, and just a week ago he announced a new portable game, and everyone's expectative is really high, because since he became the CEO, his industry has gain a lot of money, and they say that at the end of the year, he could be the richest man on earth. And I don't want my card game industry to go down just because of a simple game."

"I see… So both of your companies are game industries?" He takes out his notebook and writes something on it.

"Yes." He affirms.

"Okay…" He takes a deep breath. "Our cost depends on the thing you want us to do and on the time you give us to do so…" He pauses and grabs a piece of paper. "The service you require is the spy service." He writes the word _spy_ on the paper. "The minimum time you can give us is a week; that will cost you 100." He writes _week=$100_ on the paper

"Hundred?" He inquires, knowing that it won't cost him 100 dollars.

"One hundred thousand dollars." Crawford nods. "Or if you want, you can have the results in 2 weeks; that will cost you 80." He writes _2 weeks=$80_. "Or we can bring your results in a month. I can say that this method is the best, it'll cost you 50, and it'll bring you bigger results as for information." He writes month=$50.

"Hmm…"

"So what do you say? Which one?" Yami asks.

"In a month." He states clearly.

"Good…" He writes something on the previous sheet of paper. "And to assure that we won't just get away with your money: the day that you want us to start, you pay us half of it; in this case 25,000. And the final day, we'll contact you, give you the information and you'll give us the remaining money."

"Okay… Do you accept checks?" He questions, getting out a checkbook.

"Of course." Crawford writes on the check the necessary amount of money and his signature. When he's done, he gives it to Yami. "Oh…I'll tell you our policy." He puts away the check, keeping it safe in his desk. "If the money isn't paid in the corresponding time, if you go to the police and blab our location, or do something alike, I'll have our best assassins hunt you down… and kill you. Understood?" He says, cold face and voice, saying that he wasn't fooling around.

"Understood." He affirms without any hesitation.

"Okay, so, I'll be your spy, and all you need is to sign here, which confirms that the things listed above are the things you want us to do," He points to a line, that under it said: client. "And sign here, this confirms that you know our policy and the consequences of violating it."

Crawford signs both sheets of paper. "I'm the one who's going to keep this." He puts the papers in the _'C'_ folder. "You're done. You may go now."

"Thank you." He stands up from his chair and bows down…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Waaaa." The crying of a little baby is heard.

"The baby…" A tall brunet quickly stands up from his chair and races to a sofa that was near his desk. "Shh, shh, shh. Don't cry." He whispers softly, so he wouldn't disturb the little black haired baby. "It's three o'clock; it's time for you to eat." He says nicely, rocking the baby.

Seto, while the baby was quiet, takes out a bottle with warm water and puts in some baby powder milk; closing it and shaking it well, he checks if it is warm enough and then slowly and carefully approaches it to the baby's mouth; the little one sensing the bottle, opens his mouth and begins to suck on it.

"That's it…" He smiles while encouraging the baby to eat. "You're so beautiful…" He caresses the baby's smooth head. "My little Mokuba…" He bends down to kiss the baby…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Don't kill me for not updating the other ones… They are almost done… Well, hope you liked it. Please Review please.


	2. Morning start

Sunday June 1st 2008

And I return, God it's almost been a year, actually I think it's been more than a year, I'll check later and notify you XD

**Warning:** Language and Yaoi

**My Paid Assassin**

Chapter 2: Morning start

Beautiful blue sky…

No cloud can be seen… Just the radiant sun showering us with it's light.

A black sports car parks in front of a beige 3-storey house. Said house is located in one of the most riches avenues is Domino, Japan. A man dressed in tight dark blue jeans and burned red short-sleeved shirt steps out of the car, closing the door behind him and approaching the house.

He opens the gate and walks through the stone path stopping at the entrance. He grabs his key chain and looks for his special "key", a silver cylinder. Once found, he pushes the "key" in the door's peephole, and matches the color lines on the peephole to the lines drawn in the sides of the cylinder.

A "ping" sound is heard and next to the peephole a mini screen appears. "Please place your left index finger on the screen." A womanly voice says.

He does as he was told to and the screen scans his fingerprint. "Thank you. Please now place you right eye in front of the scanner." It talks again.

He closes his left eye and puts his face in front of the screen, his right eye looking at it.

The screen scans again. "Person recognized. Welcome back, Yami." It says.

"Thank you Karen." Yami pulls out the "key" and safe keeps it in his pants. He grabs the knob and opens the door entering the building that is in front of him.

The first floor of this building looks like an ordinary house. To the right there's the kitchen, with an island in the middle, and to the left side there's the dinning room. Right next to the dinning room, with no wall between them, there's the living room, which they use it as a _costumer-sitting place._

Then there's a room next to the kitchen, which is the bathroom, and next to it, there's the _closet_; but behind it all, there lays the _file room_. The mentioned room is highly secured; it has infrared lights that can only be deactivated with a password, which only one person knows it. But before deactivating the lights, you have to get into the room, and to get into it you need two of the members of the DPAA to give out their full real names and scan their full hands, both left and right. If the procedure isn't done correctly, the file cases will automatically explode, and probably the whole closet too.

Continuing onward you'll find the boss's office in which all of the spying procedures are done and from there, all of the files are sent to the file room. Being that the last room in the right, we go in front where the co-chiefs' office is. In that room the assassin work is covered, and the files that come from there, are in a safe inside the file room. They can never be too careful.

And last, in between the co-chiefs' office and the living/costumer-sitting room, the stairs to the second floor are there, though when costumers come the stairs, the same as the dinning room and the kitchen, are covered by a sliding wall that resembles the others in the hall…

"Hey Marik, Joey! Where are you?" Yami shouted, seeing that the first floor was inhabited.

"Where in Bakura's office!" Marik's voice was heard from the co-chiefs' room.

Yami walks there and enters the room, finding his surrounding quite weird. "Marik… why are you on top of the desk…? And why in the hell are you under it, Joey?" He approaches the two weird men.

"Well you know the bullets Mai made last night?" Marik, a height, bronzed, and with really light brown, almost white hair says.

"Yeah, she spent like 4 hours on them, why?"

"Well… they kinda left their case." Marik shows Yami a black empty case.

"How did they _leave_ their case? Did they grow little feet and ran away, or what?" The tri-colored haired man says sarcastically.

"No. The klutz under me was looking at them, when all of the sudden the asshole of Bakura came from nowhere and scared the shit out of him. Joey just threw them away… And now we can't find them."

Yami snickers. "You know you're dead, right?"

"Yeah, Mai's temper won't go easy on us" Marik looks up at the ceiling then back at Yami. "You know, I wonder how her husband stands her."

"I bet that the only way to handle her is to fuck her every night." Bakura, a good stature albino guy, comes in, holding a magnet in hand.

"So that's why you ran off…" Marik says to himself.

Yami looks under the desk. "You haven't said a thing ever since I came in, Joey." It's weird to not hear a single peep come out of the blonde's mouth.

"You know I'm dead!" He looks up at him with a, _'I'm a dead ass if I don't find them fast'_ face. "And it's all Bakura's fault." He gets up from the ground.

"My fault! You where the one who grabbed the bullets in the first place!" Bakura replied.

"Shut up…" Yami whispers, knowing that a fight was going to start.

"Yeah but if it weren't for you that came and scared me, the bullets would be safe and sound in there case!" Joey testified.

"Shut up…" Yami whispers again, getting irritated and lowering his head.

Bakura, now pissed, shouts, "I didn't know you were holding the fucking bullets!"

"Shut… up…" Yami's tolerance is hitting a high point.

"Well you should consider looking around before doing your fucking asshole things!" Joey takes a step closer to Bakura.

"Oh! So I do _fucking asshole_ things! You're the fucking retard here, you son of a-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yami explodes. Both Bakura and Joey stare at him, amazed at how fast his temper blew up. "Bakura, hand Joey the damned magnet!" Yami orders and Bakura, still staring at him, hands the magnet to Joey. "Joey get to the ground and start finding the bloody bullets! Now!" Joey, intimidated by him, just kneels and starts looking for them. "Marik just help him… And you!" He turns his sight to Bakura. "Come with me."

"Hell!" Bakura responds mad.

"Fucking come with me!" Yami grabs Bakura by his hair and pulls him out of the room.

"You bastard let go!" Bakura says in the way to Yami's office.

Once out of the room and in Yami's office, he lets go of Bakura's white hair and pushes him down onto the couch. "How many times have I told you to not do your bitching when at work?!"

"34 times, and with this one 35, why?" He says with a grin on face.

"This isn't a game Bakura! You work as a spy and a killer, doing this little jokes are-"

"Will you chill!"

"No!"

"Oh C'mon! Yami I know that I'm an assassin; I know that this job isn't just a dream Barbie doll's job. But, you need to lie off a little. You've been so explosive lately… Seriously, you need to get laid."

"Shut up!" Yami rolls his eyes.

"Well at least you need to have a distraction! Go and find a guy."

"No." Yami turns away.

"A girl?" Bakura starts to play around.

"I'm gay." Yami says directly without any hesitation.

Bakura stands up and hugs Yami from behind. "Maybe what you want is a little some-some from me." He whispers in the tri-colored haired man, in a tempting and romantic way.

"Bakura, you are married with Marik, so stop it."

"Who says I can't have my own affairs even though I'm married?" He grabs Yami's chin, closing his face on his partner's.

Yami raises an eyebrow. "Umm… you can have as many affairs as you wish… Just don't involve me in them." He gets out of Bakura's arms. "And besides… I don't want anyone to love in my life anymore; my heart has been broken enough times and I don't want it broken again." A pronounced frown forms in his face.

A deadly silence builds between them.

Looking at his watch, he says, "Well see you later!" He turns around.

"Where're you going?"

"To see where the new _prey_ is and set out some bugs and trackers." He takes some steps closer to the exit.

"Oh! That big-shot CEO! I hear he's hot, young and single. Maybe he fucks well. Why don't you go and figure it out?" Bakura persists.

Yami just laughs and sticks out his middle finger at Bakura. "I already told you, no more affairs for me. So stop insisting and go to hell…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The usual please."

"That will be all right?"

"Yes."

"2 dollars 25."

A brunet, that can be described as tall, dark and handsome gives the cashier 3 dollars. "Just keep the change."

"Oh… OK."

Seto takes the baby stroller to a near table and sits down, facing the baby to him. "Hello little one." He gets close to his baby brother and smiles. "You hungry?" He shakes the baby bottle and approaches it to his mouth, and baby Mokuba opens it, slowly sucking on it…

From far behind, Yami, who is '_reading the paper'_, pays close attention to Seto's actions, taking note of everything he sees, and watching out for an opening to approach him and put bugs in his belongings.

'Wow… As Bakura said… he really is hot and young… but such guy couldn't be single.' Yami thinks as he writes down in a little notebook that Seto uses a HP laptop, with capacity of 143 gigabits and that he bought it around a year ago. It's amazing how he determined that with just seeing it.

"Tall latte for Seto!" A worker shouts.

Seto gets up for his latte leaving his place and the kid behind.

'That's it!' Yami gets up and in a fast pace goes to Seto's table. As Seto walks over to where his coffee is, Yami places a bugs and trackers in his computer, as well as in the stroller and the portfolio. 'Ok… I did it now to-' He stops at thought when Seto walks next to him. 'Damn… he's tall…' Yami, glancing to the left, sees how Seto immediately sits down and feeds the baby. 'Maybe that's his kid…' Yami turns around and stares at Seto. 'Let's not jump to conclusions, that kid could be his nephew or adopted… But… Wait… Now that I think of it, what am I doing? Why am I still standing in this coffee shop? And on top of all why am I staring at him? Damn Bakura… Note to self: Never talk to Bakura before heading out on the mission…'

Yami freaked out about how he was acting, just walks away checking that nothing was left behind.

"Hey Seto, do you know that dude that's walking out of the café?" An 18-year-old teen that works there asks.

"The weird haired dude?" Seto takes his attention to the girl.

"No, why?"

"Well… he just kept staring at you."

"Really?" Seto questions a little shocked.

"Yeah, or maybe he was looking at something else, but if you ask me, he was definitely staring at you."

"That's kind of weird, but thinking of it, his hair is weird too."

"True…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ahh the end.

Of the chapter xD well just thinking here that I almost didn't update in a year. Well that was the start of the begging of the story (Hope that that makes sense). Next chapter is going to be called: Mistake

Well hope you enjoyed it… if you didn't its ok, it didn't have that much action.


	3. Mistake

**Today is Friday June 12, 2008**

Ha ha ha!! This is a fast update!! XD yeah right!

**Warning:** Yaoi and bad words (XD that's what you say to little kids quoteThat's a bad word, don't say it!quote)

Oh! At the end of the chapter I'm going to comment on some comments that you left me for chapter 2!

**My Paid Assassin**

Chapter 3: Mistake

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." The tri-colored haired man stands up and shakes the hand of man in front.

"Same here." He takes the hand and shakes it.

"The man in the entrance will escort you to the exit." Yami lets go of the clients hand and the man walks to the where the blonde guy was.

The boss sits back, happy that this new work is going to pay a handsomely sum of money.

"Yo' Yami, I have a theory that this Seto guy's life is boring!" Bakura comes into the chief's office sitting in a chair.

"What do you mean with _'this Seto guy's life is boring'_, huh?"

"Well, lets see… Sunday, he stayed at home… Monday, he went to work early at 7am and got out at 9pm… Tuesday, he did the same thing… Wednesday, he did the same thing… Thursday, he did the same fucking thing!!…" The albino says the last sentence with an annoyed tone. "Friday, he went to work at the same time, but got out at 5 and went to the gym; he got out of there around 8 and went back home… And today, a week from when you put the bugs in his belongings, he is in the café again, doing the same bloody thing… All he does is work…" He whispers the last part.

Yami, a little surprised on Seto's routine, sits back straight. "And at work what does he do?"

"Hmm… not sure. Up until now all that I've heard was just gaming talks and nerd talks. Oh, and a baby crying."

"Nerd talks?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, what you and Joey sometimes talk." He smirks in a devilish way.

Yami glares at him. "What are you assuming?"

Bakura laughs. "I'm assuming that you and Joey are nerds."

Yami stands up, ready to pick up a fight. "Yami!" Marik comes in.

"Perfect timing!" Bakura stands up, walks to Marik and kisses him on the cheek, placing himself behind him.

The bronzed man just looks at his husband with a _what-the-fuck_ stare. "Umm… Oh yeah! Yami! Joey and I already have Seto's schedule down. Would you mind going downtown and remove the bugs and trackers?"

Yami's pronounced eyebrows, ease up. "Sure." He walks around the desk and passes right next to Bakura. "When I come back, you better not be here." He says, then walks away…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'The coffee smells so delicious.' Yami thinks as he gets into the coffee shop. 'Hmm… Buying a cup wont hurt.' He walks up to the register.

"Hi, what would you like?" A guy walks up to Yami.

"I would like a tall normal frappuccino."

"Okay, name please." The guy grabs a tall cup and a marker.

"Yami."

The guy writes the name and slides the cup to where the blender is. "Would that be all?"

"Yes."

"3 dollars 25 please." He clicks some buttons in the cash register. Yami takes out a 5-dollar bill and gives it to the kid. "One seventy five is your change." He hands the older man the change.

"Thanks." Yami walks away heading to the tables and grabs today's newspaper, so that he can _read_ it.

After a few minutes… "Tall normal frappuccino for Yami!" A girl shouts.

Yami goes and grabs his cold drink. Taking the wrapping off of the straw, he puts it in the cup and takes a sip. 'Mmm… this coffee's good. Now I know why they have so many costumers.' He looks around, seeing that the shop was rather packed.

He walks to an empty table he spotted, but in the middle of his trail, he stops. The baby in the stroller next to the brunet has taken his attention. Yami stops sucking the straw and just looks at the kid in a curious way.

Mokuba sees the strange man looking at him and stops sucking on his pacifier, opening wide his big blue-gray eyes to daze upon that said guy. "Ha, ha!" He smiles. "Ah..." He turns his head to the right, lifting his hand that was holding a black _thing_.

"Hmm?" He looks at the kid noticing the _thing_.

"Ah!!" The baby shouts and throws away the _thing_ that he had in his hand hitting…

"Oh shit!" The _thing_ hits Yami's coffee. "That kid has a damn good aim." He whispers as he gets down to pick up his coffee. 'Why didn't I react when I saw it? I knew it was coming at me… and yet I didn't do anything… Why?' Yami thinks as he tries to clean up the mess.

Seto turns around to see what happened. When he sees the man in the floor and his cell phone next to him, he immediately assumes, his little brother threw it. "Are you okay there?" He stands up and walks up to Yami.

"Umm… Yeah." Yami says, not looking up.

"Let me help you." He goes and gets some napkins. "Here." He hands them to Yami.

"Thanks…" He looks up and grabs them…

Once everything was clean, Yami stands up. "Is this yours?" He opens his hand and shows him a black cell phone.

"Yeah, thanks… Umm, did the kid throw it?" He grabs it and attaches it to his dark blue jeans.

He nods. "All I saw is how my coffee flew off."

"I'm really sorry. Is it okay with you if I buy you another coffee?" Seto offers.

"Nah… It okay, I still have some coffee left." He shows Seto the 1/4 full cup.

"No, I insist."

"Umm… Well…" Yami looks at Seto's face. 'Do I take his offer…? In the first place, I shouldn't even be talking to him… But… he looks so…'

"Come on, please… I mean it was practically my fault, I should repay you." Seto persists.

"It's okay, I can buy myself another one." Yami keeps on negating the offer.

Seto takes away the smaller guy's cup. "I'll buy you one, _I insist_." He puts extra emphasis. Seto goes to a trashcan and lets the cup fall in it. "Would you keep a eye on the baby please?"

"Sure…" Yami says, with no other option left on his side.

"Thanks." The brunet walks away to the register.

'He threw away my coffee… He's so authoritarian…' He walks to Seto's table and once more stares at the baby. "You little dude were the cause of all of this." The tri-colored haired man gets close to him.

"Ahh!" The baby screams and grabs one of Yami's golden bangs. "Ha, ha!" He pulls on it.

"Hey!" Yami grabs Mokuba's little hand and removes it from his hair. "I should just get to business before you do provoke another incident." Yami starts removing the bugs and trackers from Seto's stuffs, beginning with the computer…

…Few minutes later… "Done…" He whispers as he hides a little black bag in his pant's left pocket. "And the extra bonus." He disconnects the USB memory stick from Seto's computer, also hiding it in the pocket.

"Ah… bah!!" Mokuba tries to get Yami's attention.

Hearing that, he just raises an eyebrow. "Why are you making so many sounds?" He kneels down and looks in the stroller.

"Ah pooh! Ah!" The baby hits a high pitch sound.

"Ha. You're cute." A slight smiles forms in the man's mouth. "You know, there's something about you that makes me think that you're special." He pokes his nose and the little one crosses his eyes to the middle. "Ha, ha. Why you'd do that for?"

"Ahhhhh." He says like if he were actually thinking for an answer.

"Umm… Excuse me… Here's your frappuccino." Seto taps Yami's shoulder.

"Oh!" Yami gets his head out of the stroller, stands up and turns around to face the tall man. "You really shouldn't have."

"I repeat. It was initially my fault." Seto puts the cup in front the other man. "Please take it."

Yami takes it. "Thanks… I guess…"

"And also, thank you for looking after him. Hope he wasn't troublesome."

"Not at all. I like kids, so it was a pleasure."

Seto walks to his chair and sits down. "Well, I have to work. If you excuse me."

"Oh okay… and well thank you for the coffee." Yami steps away.

"It was nothing." Seto grins and turns around to get back to work.

Yami walks away, sucking on the straw. 'Mission complete… But…' He, once again stops in his tracks. 'Why do I feel like I've forgotten something…? Let's see… pager… here… keys… here… bugs… here… _self-defense_… here… cell phone … wait where's my cell phone? Shit!' Yami starts touching around his jacket. All of the sudden it occurs to him "The kid!" He whispers.

Back at the stroller… "Boo Ah bah!" Making weird sounds, Mokuba is pushing on the numbers of Yami's cell phone.

"Hey." Yami, already next to Seto, taps his shoulder. The brunet turns around and takes his attention to the other man. "Umm… this may sound awkward, but… you're kid has my cell phone."

"He does?" Seto says, surprised that Mokuba is now taking the stranger's cell phones as well. "Let me see." He kneels down a little and looks in the stroller. "Where did you got that, hum?"

"Ah!!" He replies like if saying_ don't touch_.

"Give it back." The big brother takes it away from the younger brother's hands. Turning around and standing up, he gives the phone back to the owner. "I'm really sorry… again. He has the obsession of grabbing people's phones and pushing the buttons for the fun of it. And I guess he learned that by looking at me."

"It's okay." He puts the silver phone where it was before. "I don't think he meant anything bad by taking it. I mean, he's still a baby…"

"I guess so…" Seto didn't have any more to say.

"And how old is he?" Yami inquired, rupturing the awkward silence.

"Who? The kid?" Seto responded rapidly to the change of ambiance.

"Yeah. I calculate him like a year, maybe a year and 2 or 3 months old." He glances at the kid, who has the pacifier on his mouth.

"Ah… he's 6 month old…" Seto says, not expecting that someone calculated such age on his baby brother.

"Really?" Yami was surprised. "I thought he was older… He's really intelligent for his age." He glances at the baby again.

"How come?" The brunet got interested in where was the conversation going.

"Well, you see-"

"Why don't you take a seat?" He points to the chair in the other side of the table.

"You sure? Didn't you have to work?"

"Well yeah, but I have tomorrow to finish, so It's okay if we talk a while."

"Okay." He goes around the table and sits on the other chair. And while Yami does that, Seto also sits down and saves the files in his computer, closing it afterwards.

"Well, umm… You asked me why I thought your kid was smart for his age, right?" Yami slurps some of the coffee.

"Yeah, and he isn't my kid." Seto clears up the situation.

"Oh…" Yami's surprised. "So…?"

Seto smiles, seeing that the man in front of him was curious of his and the baby's relationship. "He's my baby brother."

"Your…" Yami's eyes open in such declaration. "But you're like 20 something and the baby's a newborn…"

"Yeah… there's a bug story behind it all…" He looks down a bit.

"Oh… umm, well let's get back to what were talking about." Yami takes an immediately turn on it, seeing that that subject was uncomfortable for him. "You see, babies at a year or so start to develop what is the communication with different sounds and he at the age of 6 kind of understands what we mean and tries to communicate things to us… and also the way he grabs stuffs and responds to everything we do, is a sign that he really _is_ clever for such a short age. And you said to me that he imitates you, right?"

"Yeah…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm back!" Yami enters the DPAA building.

"Fuck Yami! Where the hell were you?" Joey immediately runs up to the first floor.

"Somewhere." Yami says, not wanting anyone to know that he had a little chat with _him_.

"You know, Bakura's gonna kill you, it's almost 12 o'clock… you've been out for almost 4 hours…" Joey says in a warning tone of voice.

"And? If I want to be out for 4 hours is none of his business." He responds.

"YAMI!!" A full of rage voice comes out from the basement.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, BAKURA?" The short man replies, not really mad, but he just wanted to reply to him loudly.

"Where in the bloody hell where you?" Slamming the door on the floor that leads to the basement, he steps out into where Yami and Joey where.

"Somewhere in the bloody hell!" He approaches the albino, knowing that he was mad at him, but not caring at all.

"Answer me!" Bakura charges to him and grabs him by the shirt.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, Bakura."

"Where were you?" Glaring at him, the albino shouts.

"I was talking with someone. Now let go of me."

Bakura looses up his grip, but still doesn't let go. "Talking with whom?" He inquires, yet again.

"God dammit Bakura! I'm fine! Nothing happened to me! So just stop it!" He slaps his friend's hand and turns around.

Bakura took some steps back, noticing what he was actually doing. "I'm sorry…" Bakura says lowering his sight.

"You were worried about me weren't you?" Yami turns around to face Bakura.

"Maybe…" He somehow denies that he was _in fact_ really concerned for him. "So with whom were you talking to?" He persists on that question, but now calm, in a way.

"I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause, it's my business, not yours." Yami says, turning around.

"Who is he?"

"He is non of your business!" He reacts mad.

"Oh so it's a he?" Bakura gets a step closer.

"Fuck…"

"I can't believe you felt for that… So who is HE?"

"That doesn't concern you." Yami was getting pissed off.

"Oh yes it does! Just tell me who he is, and we'll get this over with." The albino approaches the other guy.

"If I tell you, you'll get mad… and besides it was just a kind a mistake that we encountered each other, ok?"

"Why would I get mad? And what do you mean with encountering him was a mistake?" Bakura looks down and begins to analyze what Yami has said…

"You talked to Seto by mistake, didn't you?" Marik, who has been hearing and watching everything that has happened ever since Bakura came up to 'greet' Yami, says.

"What?!" Bakura looks at Marik.

"Yeah. He said that it was a _mistake_ that he encountered _him_ and that _you'll_ get _mad_. Emphasizing those words and putting them together with rule number 8 from the DPAA Agreement: Contact of any kind with the spied person, while still in investigation of him, is prohibited. So in conclusion, he had contact with Seto by mistake while in the mission, and if you knew about, which you already know, you'll get mad, which you're flaming eyes say that you already are."

"YAMI! HOW IN THE MFG HELL COULD YOU HAVE SPOKEN WITH SETO!" Bakura shouts.

"NON OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!!" Yami shows Bakura his middle finger…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait!!" Seto, in the middle of the road to his house remembers… "He didn't gave me his name…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Like I promised in the beginning I'll comment on some comments XD

Dragonlady222: You said _"__Poor Yami. He's been without for too long."_ Without what? XD

Lareske: I'm glad that it made you laugh

Minasantaria: You luvs it? Really? AHH!! I'll take that as a compliment. XD

AT-Y-YGO: You said _"Bakura -- he's a cheating little... gurr. xD Marik doesn't seem to mind though... I wonder if they married just for appearances? And hells - Marik might be the same, anyways."_ Well Bakura isn't exactly cheating, let's say he's flirting, Marik does mind, but he was with Joey looking for the bullets, sorry if that wasn't clear, and in the later chapters you'll find out why they're married Bakura & Marik, it all has to do with Yami. Oh and Marik is different form Bakura, in so many ways, but when he makes an alliance with Bakura, it's close enough to a nuclear bomb XD oh and thank you for the corrections from the first chap. I'm actually from a non-speaking English country, but I live next to an English country, so that's why I know English. I appreciate your corrections, I learn from them!

Well anyways!! Thank you all!!


	4. The start of the making of a new

**Today is Today is Monday June 23, 2008**

As last chapter, I'll be commenting on your comments.

**Warning:** Foul Language and Yaoi

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter 4:** The start of the making of a new relationship

11:37 am…

As soon as the clock stroke 8, the arguments started…

"You still aren't talking to me?" He questions.

"Humph…" The albino ignores his friend's question.

"Oh you're so immature!" The tri-colored haired man shouts.

"I am not!!"

"Weren't you ignoring me?" Yami says, also being immature in the situation.

"Dammit you two! You've been bickering and getting angry at each other all fucking morning! Could you just stop it?" Marik interferes, annoyed at their squabbling and just not wanting his husband and his best friend to be fighting.

"It's not my fault! Yesterday when he found out that I talked to Seto, he got pissed off, and since then he's been acting like that!" Yami justifies himself. "So there's no reason why _I_ should be the one apologizing."

"Yeah, but he was the one that was out for 4 hours and never even bother to call us! And he even broke the rules!!" Bakura says, not stating such a good excuse.

"Sorry Bakura, but I have to be with Yami on this one." Marik says. "You're acting really immature and you just got mad at a simple thing that won't have that much of an impact in this mission." Bakura glares, not liking much that Marik took Yami's side. "Bad will be if Yami would had killed him or done something to make him suspect that he's a spy and he's stealing information from him. But he didn't do that, did he?"

"No…" Not wanting to accept that he was being defeated, Bakura whispers.

"So, why don't you just apologize and make this all better?"

"I won't apologize to that whore!" Bakura screams out.

"Oh! So I'm a whore now?!" Yami replies.

"You're more than that! You're a bloody good for nothing, sex addict, bastard!" Bakura yells it in Yami's face.

"What do you mean with that…?" Yami's angry and pronounced face suddenly becomes blank.

"Yeah, you heard me. The only thing you're good at is to make other guys fall in with you and after they give you what you want, sex, you dump them, or what the hell! You kill them."

"…You didn't have to say that…" Yami just looks down. "I'm sorry for ever talking to Seto, and I'm sorry for making you mad or whatever I made you feel… I'm going out." Yami grabs his jacket from the kitchen.

"Are you coming back?" Marik inquires, now worried of his reactions.

"Don't know…" Yami just goes to the entrance and grabs the doorknob, twisting it, opening the door and heading out, not even bothering to close it.

"See what you caused!" Marik hits Bakura in the arm.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was! Why did you say such things in the first place?!"

"I… don't know…" Bakura just stays quiet, knowing that there was no excuse for him.

"Yes! Of course you don't know! You just reacted along with your anger! It didn't even passed through your mind what you were saying! You just yelled out what it was more convenient for you so that you can get Yami's feelings hurt! And guess what? You did it!" Marik continues his lecture. "You made Yami think about his past and everything that happened back then, and you know how he gets, and because one of his friends caused that, he has no where to go to but to just go and get lost! If he doesn't come back, I'll blame this on you!"

"I'm… sorry…" Bakura murmurs, noticing now what he just did.

"To late. He's already gone…" Marik just, pissed off, goes and sits on the couch. _"Jeez… this guy is such a bastard."_ He speaks in his native language, laying back.

"You know I can understand you, right?" Bakura walks to him.

"Yeah I know." He says in a _couldn't-care-less_ tone.

Bakura just rolls his eyes, not exactly in the best moment to want to reply.

"Hey you guys… can I ask you something?" Joey, who's been listening to the whole thing from the kitchen, comes into the living room, curios about something.

"Sure, shoot." Marik, a little more relaxed, says.

"You know that I've known Yami only for 3 years, and you guys have known him since elementary." Bakura goes and rest next to the tanned guy. "And every time we're all together I see him all alone, and I say to myself, well he's young enough, why doesn't he date someone? And… I've also noticed that when you start talking about love, sex, relationships and things like that, he just stands up and walks away, like if not even want to hear about it… I don't understand, why is he like that? Why does he avoid all those sort of stuffs?"

"Umm… Look Joey… How can I put this…?" Marik sits up straight; now knowing the seriousness of this topic. "Yami, ever since little he's been through a lot, and since _that _happenedin his teenage years, he smiled on rare occasions… And everything went from bad to worse when he was starting his 20s; the event that happened around that time made him smile even less… Yami has changed… a lot… he never went back to be the same… he abandoned everything that was related to love… actually he was depressed for almost a year… and now, if you see him _happy_, it's just an act, we all know he's faking it… he's just, heart broken inside…"

"But… what exactly happened to him?"

"Joey… this is a delicate subject… even for us…" Bakura sighs. "If we're going to talk about this, it has to be under some approvals."

"Whose?"

"Well, Yami's in particular."

"Look Joey, when Yami comes back. _IF_ he comes back." Marik emphasizes _if_, while staring at Bakura in a: it's-your-fault face. "I'll talk to him and tell him that you're curious about the topic… We'll see if he wants to talk about it. But don't expect that he'll tell you everything, or better said, don't expect that he'll want to talk about it."

"Mmm… thanks…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

12 pm…

Domino's Horton Central Mall, sitting in a table, alone, outside of a popular smoothie shop, eating so that he can forget. That is where and what Yami is and right now doing.

Yami's head is resting on the palm of his left hand, and on the right, he has a pen, which he's using it to draw circles around a napkin.

He leaves the pen aside, grabbing his third strawberry smoothie and sucking in a big amount of it. Once he passed the drink, he grabs the straw and starts doing circles inside the cup.

"Ah…" He lets out a really long sigh. "Am I really a whore… do I only look for sex… am I addicted to it?" He murmurs to himself, his low esteem kicking in. "Maybe… " His past passes through his mind, tears starting to slowly get our of his eyes, flowing down his cheeks and onto the napkin. "What am I worth…? Why don't I have anyone…? Why am I crying…?" He puts his left hand on his mouth, under his nose, and looking down tears now being shed even faster.

"Hey. Aren't you the guy from the café?" A tall brunet with a stroller approaches Yami, recognizing the particular hairdo of his.

"Huh?" Yami looks up with teary eyes. "Ah…" He immediately reacts and looks down to dry his tears away with his hand, not wanting Seto to know that he was crying, even thought he already did. "Yeah…" He looks up, with his eyes a little red but without tears.

"Why were you… crying?"

"Oh… I ah…" He hesitates on answering.

"If it's personal I don't have to know." Seto says, seeing that it was hard for the smaller man to respond.

"It's just that, I had a fight with my best friend… and ever since Saturday he hasn't talked to me…"

"Oh…" Seto lowered his head a little. "I guess you want to be alone right now…" He scratches the back of his head with his right hand. "So, see ya' around, I guess." Seto smiles, and starts walking away.

Yami lowers his sight. "Damn it… He saw me crying." He pauses a little, looking at the wet napkin, all smeared in ink. "I…" He never did finish the sentence; he just stared blank at the red ink in the napkin, like if the answer of everything was hidden in it.

Out of the blue, Yami stands up and grabbing his empty cups, he goes running to the nearest trashcan to throw them away. 'Where'd he go?' He thinks as he looks around. 'I think I see him.' He runs after him.

While running, Yami just closes his eyes as small tears escape from his eyes. 'Why?' That's all he can ask, and even though the question seems so simple, the answer is way more complicated.

Why is he running?

Why is he crying?

Why those actions?

Why those feelings inside of him?

Why…?

"Hey!!" Yami catches up to Seto. The tall guy just stares at the crying man next to him. "Umm… May I tag along?" He cleans his face.

"Uh… sure…" He says, not really expecting such question. "But I'm going shopping for some clothes for my brother and me, you don't mind?"

"Nah… as long as I'm distracted I don't really care much."

"Okay." Seto starts walking and Yami immediately follows. "So umm…" The brunet tries to start a conversation but fails.

A silence invades them both. Of all the topics that they can choose, none of them come into the mind of either one of the young men. That is quite frustrating for Seto because, deep inside of him, even though that he met Yami a few days ago, he wants the depressed man to feel better, so he needs to distract him, but with this silence between them, he is far from the goal.

"So umm…" He tries to start a conversation again, but this time, he did have something on his mind. "So… you never gave me your name… could you tell me your name?"

"Hmm… How stupid of me… I'm Yami Mutou. Nice to meet you." He stretches out his hand.

They shake on it. "I'm Seto Kaiba. Nice to meet you too." He smiles.

They let each other's hands go. "So umm Seto… what's your brothers name." Now that Seto had told Yami his name, he was free to use it, and not limit himself to just _you_.

"His name is Mokuba."

"Ahh!" The one in the stroller responds.

"Ha. He responded." A smile builds on Yami.

"And Yami… how old are you?"

"I'm 25. And I don't get older until next year."

"Really? I'm 24, but I become 25 in October."

"So that means that I'm older by months." Yami states.

"Yeah… but I thought you were younger…"

"Why is that?" Yami's eyebrow rises.

"Well… umm… your…" Seto, with one hand goes down, from his height to Yami's height.

"Oh, 'cause I'm little?"

"Yeah… practically." Seto blushes a little.

"I always say, never judge a book by its cover. Specially me. I may be little, but some _things_ of mine that are rather big." He says the last part in a perverted way.

"What things?" Seto got the message.

"You know…_ things._"

Seto stops and looks down at Yami. "You're a pervert." He says in between a small laugh.

"Why am I a pervert…? I was talking about the peaks of my hair." Yami speaks in between laughter. "What did you thought I was talking about?"

"Umm… ah… " Seto looks down and blushes.

"You're the pervert here." And joyful laugh escapes from Yami. "You thought I was talking about the _things_ that hang from my crotch, right?"

"I got to admit… I did think that…" He says totally embarrassed of the situation.

"Well, I don't mind you thinking that _those things_ are rather big," Yami continued on with the perverted statements. " 'Cause I personally think that _they_ have a good size."

"Ah…" Seto doesn't exactly believe that he is talking with a guy that he just met a few days ago in such a way; in fact, he can't believe that he felt for such a trick. But for the fun of it… "Well, I won't brag about my _things_, but as how I see _it_, it's bigger than average, and _them_… well, _they_ suit _it_." Smirk and half open eyes, glance at Yami.

The guy who started it all, just stares at the other man with his jaw a little open. "Ha." Yami couldn't exactly believe that Seto would be saying that. "And I thought you were the type of people that don't go along with those talks… Guess I was wrong."

"Hey, never judge a book by its cover…

- - - - - - -

1:45 pm…

Men's department, underwear section…

"Let's see." The brunet is looking around for his size.

"What do you wear? Briefs, boxers or boxer briefs?" Yami asks.

"Boxer briefs." Seto glances at Yami. "And you?"

"Umm… the same, boxer briefs… what size are you?"

"Ah… 34 and you?"

"30…"

Those kinds of questions have been going on ever since they got into the men's department; they've been asking, what kind of shirt they like, long sleeve, short or sleeveless, if they like shorts or pants more, and things like that; but the winning question was, _have you ever wore a thong_, that Yami had the impudence to ask. And… the answer from Seto, was even more impudent…

"Here they are." Seto finds his size.

Yami is near the stroller taking care of the baby; the baby was playing _hit Yami with a toy_, and he was also biting his pacifier. "You know. You may be cute, but you have such nerve sometimes."

"Ah!" He shouts and hits Yami's leg with the purple toy.

"Do you know I have a low tolerance sometimes?" Yami was getting mad.

"Is he taunting you?" Seto gets to where his brother and Yami are.

"Yeah." He glances at the smaller one, still hitting him.

"Mokuba! Don't!" The brunet orders. The baby just stares at the older one, opening his eyes tears forming in them. "Oh come on, don't cry. You perfectly know that you shouldn't be doing that in the first place."

"Ah… Ah…" Little whines come out of the baby.

"No."

"Ah." The younger one says, lowering down his head and grabbing his pacifier.

"He's just a baby, give him a brake." Yami pats Mokuba's head.

"I don't like tantrums. Every time he starts one I ignore him and he shuts up. And when he's about to start one, like before, I just start saying no, and he quiets down. The only times I allow him to cry is when he's hungry, when his dippers are dirty, and when it's a reaction of fear, pain or feelings related to that. But out of there, I won't allow him to throw me tantrum…

- - - - - -

3:56 pm…

DPAA…

"I'm back!" Yami enters the house, like if nothing had happened.

"Yami!" A little guy that looks like Yami, but with big eyes goes running towards him.

"Yugi?" His little brother embraces Yami. "Why are you here?" The only answer he got was his younger brother's innocent eyes looking up at him. "I'm okay Yugi. You didn't have to worry."

"I'm sorry… But I can't risk you…" Yugi places his head in his older brother's chest.

"Who told you…?"

"I did…" Bakura stepped out of the corner.

"Oh…" Yami, even though that he was better, he wasn't still ready to face Bakura.

"Hey Yami." Marik comes up from the basement.

"Hmm?" He turns his head to Marik. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm… no." He says in an easygoing way. "I went and got drunk, after that, I grab the car and crashed it; then the police caught me and I killed the whole downtown HQ. After I escaped from there, I went and robbed the bank and I have around a million dollars in the car."

"Yami…" Marik was angry at his smart-ass reply.

"I went to the downtown mall, drank strawberry smoothies like if where the end of the world. Then after crying I found someone and he cheered me up and just tagged along with him the rest of the afternoon. Happy?"

"Who did you find…?" Bakura asks.

"I don't want to get into a fight with you again." Yami grab's his brother's shoulders and moves him away. "I'm fine Yugi, okay?" He plants a kiss on his forehead.

Marik sighs. "Hey Yami… I know this is soon but… Umm… Joey wants to talk about something with you."

Yami looks at the tanned man. "About what? Ah!" The last sound was thanks to Yugi, who, even though he knew his brother was fine, he needed to hug him.

"Joey come here and tell him!" Marik orders.

"Hey but you told me that you where going to talk to him, not me!" Joey shouts from the farthest part of the basement, but he has such a high and noisy voice that it was heard around the whole house.

"Get your fucking ass here like if you really had any balls and tell Yami what you want to tell him!" Marik barks.

"Mmm…" Joey growls could be heard. He was approaching the entrance to the basement. "But, you told me-"

"Just do it! Don't be a coward, like he'll take out his gun and shoot you for just asking."

"But."

"…Do it…" Marik, now irritated, looks at the blonde next to him with flaming eyes.

"What is it Joey? What do you want to ask me?"

"Well umm… you see…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wonder why always there has to be a fight in every chapter… XD anyways…

**Kiki2222:** I love that you love the story

**Lareske:** Well I'm guessing that the how they'll meet again is already answered. And yeah, Mokuba is way way younger than Seto n.n later in the story you'll know why XD

**Dragonlady222:** Oh so you meant sex XD sorry… Someone wants him dead O.o I didn't know that XD nah just kidding XD

**Minasantaria:** It's great that you still luvs it XD It's great to hear that it made someone laugh, I never actually think it makes people laugh owo so it's great to hear so XD

Well see you in the next chapter… I just wish I can get the right name for it XD

Comment!


	5. His past pt 1

**Today is Saturday June 28, 2008**

o.o So yeah, his past is too long so I divided it in two… though… if we make a summary it's only about 10 or so lines. And if we make a super summary it's like 4 XD maybe less.

**Warning: **Yaoi, bad language and some other things.

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter 5:** His past (pt 1)

"What is it Joey? What do you want to ask me?" The tri-colored haired man looks over to where his friend is.

"Well umm… you see…" All the blonde can do is babble. "You know you… and well I… like you know… yeah…" Joey scratches the back of his head.

"You're not making any sense…" Yami looks at Joey with _what's the deal with yo_u expression.

"I know…" Joey pauses, embarrassed that he couldn't even make a simple question; it was so hard for him to ask Yami something, especially because those eyes and those glares that sometimes Yami gives Joey, makes him nervous, and afraid of him, and by now he fears him. "It's just that… I wanna… umm… know something…" Joey finally said.

"What something…?"

"Umm… ah… well…"

"Oh for crying out loud!!" Marik had had enough; all that babbling and not making sense made him lose his cool. "What this coward wants to know is what happened to you that you decided to give up love?!"

Yami's eyes widen. "Ah…" He has nothing more to say, he is in shock.

Of all the questions he could of ask him, he chose that one, one of the few questions that Yami is afraid to answer, that brings him so much memories that, most of the times, makes him cry, and makes him hate love even in a grater scale. The answer of the question is nothing less than all his affairs with guys in his life, centering in the only two men he ever loved… but…

"I can't answer you that." Yami pushes Yugi back and starts walking towards his office.

"Yami wait!" Yugi goes after him.

The truth is, Marik and Bakura called Yugi so that he could ease him down and let him talk about it to Joey, but as things are going, it's going to be rather difficult to make Yami budge and talk.

"Yami." Marik goes after him too, Bakura just tagging along behind Joey who followed Marik.

"What?!" When Yami stops to turn around, Yugi grabs his arm and pulls on him. "Yugi please." He pulls his own arm out of his brother's grip.

"Yami, why won't you speak about it?" Marik walks and places himself in front of his friend.

"You know perfectly why." Yami with an angry tone says.

"But I don't…" Joey murmurs, still afraid of the consequences.

Yami turns his head to where Joey is. "Because it hurts me more than anything to talk about it… You don't know what I've through and probably you don't know how it felt to pass through that path."

"Probably… but that's why I want to know… To understand…"

"Mm…" Yami just takes his sigh elsewhere. "The answer's still no." He goes between Marik and Joey and again walks towards his office.

"YAMI!" Once again he gets stop, but this time by Bakura. "Yami just face it."

"Shut up Bakura." He responds rudely and turns around, crossing his arms.

"No! I won't shut up." Bakura grabs Yami's shoulder and turns him around. "Look at me." Yami looks up to Bakura in a glare. "Tell Joey about your past." He orders.

"No."

"You're a fucking coward, you'll never be happy if you don't face what you most fear."

"I don't care about my happiness anymore; I left it along the way a long time ago, with many other things."

"Probably something that you left behind also was your guts, 'cause you're not showing any."

"Shut up!" He barks in the albino's face.

"Why is it so hard for you to express your feelings? Your fucking pride doesn't let you express anything that it isn't happiness or anger, 'cause when it comes to fear, you cover it up with anger, and when your sad you try to hide it, or just run away. Leave for once your pride."

"Why is it so important for Joey to know what happened to me? It isn't essential for his existence. Actually it might get him killed." He glares at Joey, and said man just steps away from Yami.

"Don't glare." Bakura grabs his friend's head and turns it around. "It isn't important for him to know. Actually I care a shit about Joey." Joey when he heard that, he immediately jumped and looked at Bakura. "But I care for you. And it's important to for once tell someone that it isn't your brother about the things that you most fear. You said that you left a lot of things in your way here, but you let the fear tag along."

"Hmm…" Yami gives up, changing that angry face into an _I-get-it_ face, he knew now that they are trying to help him.

- - - - - - -

"Hey Kris." A manly voice says.

"Yes Sir." Said girl enters the office, only peeping in her head.

"Tell me, do I have anything important to do for the rest of the week?" Seto, without even taking his eyes away from the computer, says.

"Let me see Sir." Kris, Seto's secretary, runs over to her desk and grabs Seto's agenda and opens it on today's date. "Ah…" She starts reading and walking to the entrance of his boss's office. "The only thing you have something to do is tomorrow, Tuesday's meeting at 12, Sir."

"Mm… Okay then, you sure there's nothing else, 'cause I'm making plans and I don't want any stupid meeting or something like that to pop up."

"No Sir, but if you wish you can check." She looks at him for an answer.

"No thanks. I trust you." He looks up at her, but continues typing.

"Thank you Sir, I really appreciate that." She bows. "Excuse me." She turns around and walks out of the office.

"Where's…?" Now that he knew that he had nothing to do except for tomorrow, he starts making his plans. "Oh here." He takes out of his jacket's left pocket a little piece of paper with 10 numbers written on it. "Mm…" He starts touching around his jacket to see if he could feel his cell phone, but it wasn't there anymore. "Mokuba." He says looking at him.

"Ha, ha, ha!" The baby laughs; he knows he doesn't have to have his brother's phone yet he has it.

"You little…" He stops himself from saying anything else to his brother. "Give it back." He stretches his hand into the stroller that was next to him. "Now."

"Ah." He puts his pacifier in Seto hands.

"My cell phone Mokuba, not this." He gives the pacifier back at him.

"Poooo." He grabs the phone that had slipped under him and finally gives it to his older brother.

"Thank you." He opens it, only to find that it was… "Who told you that you could shut it down?" He once again looks at Mokuba.

"…" He didn't respond he was too busy sucking on the pacifier.

"Smart ass…" Seto turns it on…

- - - - - -

"So…?" Bakura asked.

Marik, Bakura, Yami, Joey and Yugi were in Yami's office, Yami sitting in the middle of the couch, Yugi on the right and Bakura on the left, while Marik and Joey where on the clients chairs, sitting in front of Yami.

"I don't know where to start." Yami says, looking down at the floor.

"Why don't you start by lifting your head, and looking up?" Bakura embraces Yami, grabbing his chin, lifting it and making Yami to look at him. "Don't look down please."

"Mm…" He looks down. "What exactly do you want to know Joey?" Voice as sweet as well as afraid.

"Well… they told me that… something happened to you when you were…15."

"Umm… Yeah…" Yami pauses.

This isn't the first time that he had to talk about what had happened, but those times that he talked about that was 2 or 3 days after the incident, and as well as this time it was hard for him, and the only two person that could convince Yami to express himself, were, and still are, his ex-boyfriend and his brother.

"Joey… do you know who was my first boyfriend…?"

"No… I didn't even know that you had boyfriends."

"Well, I had two… the first one was…" He hesitates to tell, it's hard for him to say it, because he still has a sort of feeling for him, not like he had when they were together, but he still cherishes him, more than just a friend.

"I was his boyfriend." Seeing that Yami wasn't going to say it any time soon, Bakura spoke up.

"You-" Joey looks at Bakura; he couldn't believe that they went out sometime in the past.

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend, for two and a half years…" Yami confirms.

"W-what happened?" The shock didn't let Joey speak in a right way.

Yami sighs. "Well… this is how it stars… this is one of the two things that made me not want to believe in love… even though I knew he loved me… I had to let him go…" Tear fall down from Yami's eyes.

"Don't cry." Bakura says with a soft voice, and cleans the tears from his eyes.

"Okay… Listen closely Joey 'cause I wont repeat it." He takes a deep breath. "When we were 15, almost finishing school… It was a Friday in May… we were at my house… Bakura and I… her mother was going to pick him at 8, we already had finished our homework so we were making out in my bed… My mom was already asleep… she always went to bed early 'cause she had to go to work early everyday… and Yugi in his room… Bakura and I, by that time, we started… playing around with each other… body…" Yami remembers the scene of him and Bakura making out in bed, Bakura on top and Yami trying to win him over; he can't take it anymore, he had to cry. "And we… decided to… make love…" Yami puts his head on top of his legs, not wanting to show anybody his face, read and puffy from all the crying.

At that same time, Marik looked down, every time that someone starts talking about Bakura and Yami in that way, he gets jealous. Let's point out that, Marik isn't the jealous type, but things had happened that made Marik feel that way when it comes to Bakura, Yami and love.

"Yami." Bakura immediately grabs him from the waist, pulling him body up and embracing him.

Yami grabs him, and tightly hugs him, not letting go. "I'm sorry Bakura…"

"It's okay, you just continue… please." Bakura as well, had the strange feeling that he wanted to cry, but at this moment he had to be strong for him.

"And well… time passed and we were already only in boxers… Bakura without my consideration decided that he was the one that was going to fuck… so he was on top… but… just when he was about to take my boxers of and letting me be totally in the nude… my dad came." Yami by that time he had stop crying, but was holding his friend as hard as he could, not wanting to let go. "He entered drunk into my room… he saw us making out… I still remember the exact word he said… '_So… this is what you do when I'm not around. You do sex with some other guy. My freaking son is a stupid fag!'_ And I saw he was more than just drunk… so I told Bakura to get out of here, to run so that my fucking dad wouldn't do anything to him… so that he… could be safe… and at first he didn't want to leave me… but my persistence made him go… fortunately my dad didn't try to stop Bakura… but… it…" He stops, breaking into tears.

"Yami…" Bakura feels Yami's grip get stronger as his whimpers get a little louder.

"Umm… Our drunk dad, raped Yami…" Yugi spoke up, knowing that Yami wasn't going to say it that easily.

"He… raped me… and he did it so violently… that I… started bleeding when he fucked me…" Yami says while images of how his father raped him passed through his mind.

"And… why didn't you do something?" Joey questions, not understanding why such an expert in martial arts, could let himself be raped.

"My dad always intimidated me… Since little I've seen him drunk and he's always been so violent with my mother that I grew scared of him…"

"Why did you leave him…? Bakura that is."

"Well, after that incident with my father… I starter to depart from Bakura… because all that trauma and my fear that one of these day that son of a bitch that is my dad would do something to Bakura… and… he did…" Yami squishes his friend's arm, trying to sustain the tears. "It was two week after what had happened… June was starting and at our school, each year we present a project for the science fair… So we teamed up and we where at our house just thinking of a good idea for the decoration." He pauses, letting go of Bakura. "Thank you… " He gives him a little smile.

Even though the smile was barely visible, Bakura knew that he meant it. "You don't have to thank me."

"Well… Umm… also Yugi and Ryou where at our house, they were a team… they were doing the same as us… So, it was around 7pm… our dad last night he didn't come… so… that day he did. When he entered the house, he went directly to the kitchen, where everybody, including my mom were." His voice now is firmer, but because he's talking about his dad, it becomes angrier as he goes on. "When he came in… he saw Bakura and I kissing, nothing big, just a simple kiss on the lips, but that was enough to make him go coo-coo in the head… He said… 'So, you're still fagging around, you no good son of a bitch… I make you straight!' And he charged to me, I stood up to intersect him… but… my mom got in the way…" The stable voice he had suddenly became the opposite. "My mom told him to not touch me… and my dad, just to get her out of the way, he broke the bottle of beer he had in his hand and… killed… her…" Tears start to go down his cheeks again.

The pain he feels when he talks about her mom is totally different from the pain that he feels when he talks about love. When it's about love, he feels heartbroken, regret, unfaithfulness and most of all… fear… fear to once again feel depressed and… to feel… lonely… But when he talks about her mom, he feels useless and a extreme sadness; useless because at that time he couldn't do anything to save her, and that sadness because she died… one of his most precious things died.

"At that time… when I saw my mom fall on the ground with a broken bottle in her chest… the only thing that I could do was go against my dad… I didn't care anymore how much he scared me… he killed her and he even told her that she got killed for being such a bitch… he was the bitch that had to be killed not my mom… And well… I started to fight against him, yelling to Bakura and Ryou to get out of the house and telling Yugi to call 911… But just when Bakura and Ryou were about to get out of the house, my dad pushed me away and grabbed Bakura by the neck, telling him that he must die as well… He… started to squeeze his neck…" More tears felt down his cheeks. "I saw Bakura's eyes looking at me, like if asking for help… I won't forget his eyes…" He looks at Bakura, right into his eyes. "I charged against my father, this time actually pinning him down… at the time he hit the floor he had already let go of Bakura… Ryou went over to where Bakura was; he grabbed him and went out running… I continued to fight with my dad… Minutes later the police and the ambulance came… The police took my dad and told me that he'll be going to jail for a long time… and the ambulance took my dead mom…" He paused looking down again.

"But if they took you dad to jail and your mom had… umm deceased… then…?" Joey asks again.

"My aunt from part of my mom took custody of us… but the thing was that… she lived in Tokyo, somewhat far away from Domino… And my aunt for a month went to live with us… but after I was done with school and summer vacation started… we left… before that, I had to broke up with Bakura… There was a big probability that I wasn't going to be able to see him again, because we had planned not to return to Domino, especially because we had no more family there… but… we did return to Domino… she says that she saw us so sad so… lonely without our friends that just for that friendship she could go live in Domino… so we went back… the minute I knew about that I thought to myself that I become boyfriend with Bakura again… and continue our relationship… but…" He starts crying again. "The day I went to see Bakura… I went to surprise him… I remember that his mom told me that he was in his room with Marik, and I thought that well, now I was going to give them both a surprise… however the surprise was on me…" This time he lowers his head, looking at his feet. "I entered Bakura's room, and what I saw was him and Marik making out… I felt… devastated… I had my mind set on becoming his boyfriend once again… but came back to see that that was quite difficult to achieve… That year was one of the most difficult times that I've had… My father raped me…" He starts crying again, pausing in every sentence. "My mother died… and… I lost Bakura… the one I…" He stares straight at the ground, not even blinking. "Mm… never mind…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that my friends was the first part of Yami's past, I wanna know, was it too tragic? owo 'cause I think so o.o

**Note:** those 10 numbers that Seto had, are from a cell phone, here where I live 3 numbers of it are the area code and the other 7 are the real number.

And well umm… o.o hmm –she goes to fanfiction and opens her comments o.o-

Minasantaria: Well, about the things that Bakura said, well maybe it's going to be clear by next chapter, but if you don't get it by then ('cause its not going to say exactly why, it's going to be in between lines) I'll be more than glad to explain… You thought the same o.o they say: great minds think alike XD

Dragonlady222: Something big did happened in his 20s… though… I don't know which is bigger if this or that XD I mean this event or that event in his 20s. Yeah, Yugi is there to help, but… well I guess you already read who he hold on to the hardest.

Welcome to the dark side: o.o dark killed light owo shocking XD did it really make you laugh? XD thanks for the comments appreciate it o.o and poor light… XD

Larsake: You're welcome. XD and well as you see, that was a little piece of his past, as I've said, the other part will be cleared next chapter

Kiki222: Seto and Yami are going on a date, I won't tell why or in which chapter, but I can assure you that they'll spend a lot of time together.

Thank you for all the comments, I'll like to hear more from you n.n See ya 'round.


	6. His past pt2

**Today is Today is Sunday July 6, 2008**

o.o

**Warning: **Yaoi, Language and more

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter 6:** His past (pt2)

"…My father raped me… My mother died… and… I lost Bakura… the one I…" He stares straight at the ground, not even blinking. "Mm… never mind…"

"Mm…" Joey just stares at Yami in an uncomfortable way.

"Umm… want anything else answered…?" He looks up at Joey, fuzzy face and eyes.

"Well… ah… they also told me that something happened when you were 20 and that that event influenced you on giving up love."

"When I was… 20…" Yami looks down, remembering exactly what had happened back then. "Well… it happened when I was 20 but it all started when I was… 16… A year had passed since my mother died, it was a dark night around November, I was heading home, it was around 10, and it had occurred to me to go through the park… The park near where I used to live, never was a safe place to be at night… So I was walking when a gang of 8 huge dudes came up to me, saying that they wanted my money… I told him that I didn't have any… and of course, they didn't believe me… We started up a fight, I beat the shit out of two of them, but they saw that one by one wasn't going to work so they all came against me at the same time." His voice is clear and firm. "They beat the crap out of me… And I was about to be knock off completely when… he appeared." He says the last part with a little bit of anger.

"Who appeared?"

"I'm getting to that." His attitude had come back, though signs of it going away again are in the air. "Yosuke… he was the one who appeared."

"And who's this Yosuke dude?"

"He was our personal trainer… the one who thought us everything we know… Aikido, Jujitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu, Karate… spying, camouflaging, techniques, weapon usage and much more." He pauses to think. "So… after he beat the guys who I was fighting, he told me that I was a really good fighter, but that I still have a lot to learn… He started to walk away when I ran to him and told him that I wish for him to teach me… and he accepted… Soon after, Bakura and Marik, along with my brother, noticed that after school I disappeared and didn't come back until late night. So… they interfered… They asked what was going on and… well… at first I refused to tell, but then… my brother got through me and I told them everything… I don't why exactly Bakura and Marik decided to join, but told me, 'If one goes we all go'…" He glances at Bakura then at Marik.

"Yeah dude. You're too important in our lives. So we don't care what we have to do, but we'll tag along on everything you do." Bakura declares. "Remember, we're your best friends, we will never leave you alone, got it?" His smooth voice pierces Yami.

"Got it." He looks at his straight in the eyes. "And well… that when the battle started…" He looks away from Bakura's eyes, staring at the ground. "As time passed… I kinda… fell for him…"f

"For whom?" Joey inquires.

"For Yosuke you dumb ass!" The question made Yami's peaceful voice go into haywire. "Sometimes I wonder how you know so much 'bout computers…" He says annoyed at his friend. "Well… continuing… I was like 17 when I realized I truly have fallen in love for him… and as the sucker I am… I went and told him my real feelings… the thing was that, he was 10 years older than me… and I didn't thought that he'll ever feel the same for me… so I told him what I felt believing that… but… the results were different… He actually had the nerve to tell me that he too was in love with me and that he wanted to be my lover… and I blindly said… yes…" Even though Yami's eyes expressed anger, he was crying and his voice felt uneasy.

"Yami…" Bakura whispers.

"Bakura… Saying yes to that jerk was the out most stupidest thing that could have occur to me." With his arm crossed, he looks at Bakura, tears going down his cheeks again. "And even worse… when I turned 18… I was foolish enough… to… give him my body."

"You're… not virgin…?" Joey was stunned.

"Joey… I lost my virginity when I was fucking 15!" He, even though crying, glares at the blonde, not knowing is he was playing dumb or he really is dumb.

"S-Sorry… I meant… well… umm… I know that you were raped… but that time you did it without you wanting to… and because I never knew that you dated people in the past, I thought that you were still virgin… in the way that you wanted to give your body to someone, not that it was taken away from you." He explains.

"I get it. It never came to your mind that I gave my body to someone, right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I did… and that was a big fucking mistake." Yami's eyes get watery. "…Two years passed, and I was blindly in love with him… I've already have gave him everything. Must trust, my love, my body… I was sure that if he died, I would kill myself… Bakura… Marik… and Yugi… They all were worried sick about me… Sometimes I just disappeared and didn't come back 'till two days later… and all because of him… I still remember those days… I was in his house… in his bedroom… on his bed… he fucked me for hours… and I just pleaded for more… I thought that just because he gave me his body and said that he love, that as long as I had him next to me… I was going to be happy… but…" He breaks into tears.

Seeing that Yami had already hidden his face between his hands, Bakura embraces him, hiding his face in his chest. "It's okay." He hugs him tight. "Umm… while he calms down… We tried to convince him to leave… we told him that didn't love him, that was his sex toy… but he was to deep in his emotions to actually realize what was happening and just ignored us…"

"I'm sorry." He looks up directly into his friend's eye. "Maybe if I've had listen to you, I wouldn't be such a fucking mess."

"It's okay…" The albino grabs his friend's chin and kisses his forehead.

"I can take it through here… I think…" He pauses and sits the way he was before. "Well… to make this long story short… at the age of 20, exactly 4 years since we met each other, he told me to come to the place we met because he had something really important to tell me… I told the guys everything he told me, and the second I've started to talk about it they started to suspect… Of course I thought that they were just trying to get me away from the one I loved to I didn't follow what they said to me… I went to the park at the time he told me to… at 11 pm… The clock stroke 11 and we were both there… He came close to me and told me: _'Yami, you're a really precious student, you've learned a lot so quickly, the same with your friends… but there's a little problem about that…'_ And I asked that what was that problem… _'You already know more than me… you've surpassed me.'_ He told me… He pulled out his gun _'And because of that, you have to die.'_… At that time I couldn't move… my head was spinning around with emotions, it couldn't fit through my head that the one I loved wanted to kill me… but I reacted and said _'It's true what my friend say… you don't love me… I'm only our sex toy…' I _cried at that time… like I'm doing now." And as the matter of fact, tears are falling from his eyes. "I pulled out my gun… by that time I've learned that to not go anywhere without it… I charged it and… " He hesitates. "I couldn't pull it… I was to in love with him to pull the trigger… _'Hmph… you still haven't learned how to take a life… you're too afraid, especially because I'm your lover. I've already taken so much of you that if I go away… all of that goes away… Come on pull it.'_ He told me. _'You know, people as naïve and stupid like you don't last long. Good Bye Yami, thank you for the sex.'_ … The moment he smirked and looked at me with those eyes… I realized it all… I… pulled the trigger… I … killed him… I killed Yosuke…!" He shouts.

"Y-you-" He didn't even finish his sentence, Joey silenced when Yami felt on the floor.

"Yami!" Both Marik and Bakura shouted in unison as Yami was on his knees, gripping on the carpet, crying.

"Don't cry." Yugi's soothing and calm voice is heard. "What you did was right Yami…" Yugi embraces his big brother. "He didn't deserve your love if he was just playing with you like if your were his toy… The one who deserves that love if the one who will love you no matter what or who you are, and Yosuke didn't… so you understand that?"

Yami takes a glance on his brother. "But I loved him… I gave him everything… and…"

"He only gave you sex… and love isn't all about sex… you know that."

"I know it now… but I had to go through all of that to actually comprehend it… why… I don't understand…"

"Maybe it's because God knew that you were taking the wrong path…" Bakura kneels next to Yami, speaking in a low tone. "And he put you through the test of love, so that you could distinguish between a true love and a person who just wants to damage you more. Maybe he knew that he wasn't meant to be for you, that your true love will come later in your life, but you were to blinded by his actions and never saw through him…"

"But if this is true… where is said person… the one who is my true love… where is he? I need him… I want him… Yet I don't have him… I won't ever have him will I?"

"You will Yami, he will appear and he will be yours. Just wait… and when the right one comes by, you'll know, 'cause when you're with him, all your worries go away, when you're with him, you feel something strange in your stomach, when you're with him, there's no other person that you wish to be with but with him. He is he. You'll love not taking importance of his defects, and I'll assure you that if he's the one… He'll think and feel the same…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"162 81 1982" Said digits are tipped on a cell phone and the _'save'_ key is pressed.

**Flashback**

3:30 pm…

"I got to go Seto." The smaller man closes his cell phone.

"Oh, okay. See you around then."

Both Seto and Yami were sitting outside a restaurant eating.

"Here." He takes out 50 dollars and gives them to Seto.

"What's this for?"

"For the meal." He stands up from his chair.

"Oh no. I invited, I'll pay for it." The brunet gives them back.

"No, here." Yami returns the paper. "Bye." He escapes before Seto says something again.

"W-wait!"

"If it's about the money, I wont take it." Yami says, not turning around to see Seto.

"No. I just wanted to know if I could umm… I you could give me your cell phone number." He says, a little embarrassed.

"Ahh sure." He goes back to the table. "Got something I can write with?"

"Yeah." He takes a pen out of his brief case, which is under Mokuba's stroller. "Here." He hands it to Yami.

"It's…" He grabs a napkin and writes. "One, six, two, eighty one, nineteen, eighty two. That's my cell phone number. Most of the times you can call me all day, but there's some days that I won't pick up the phone, especially at night."

"Oh… okay I'll keep that in mind. And can I call you today?" Seto says grabbing the napkin and his pen and placing both of them in his brief case.

"Sure, around 5 I'll be available…

**End of Flashback**

"Mmm…" He looks at his watch. "It's 5:20… Hope he answers." Seto clicks 'call'.

The phone rings one time…

Two times…

"_Hello?"_ The phone is picked up.

"Hi, Yami?"

"_Who is this?"_ Across Domino, Yami inquires.

"It's Seto."

"_Oh…"_ Yami says, not expecting the call. _"Could you hold it for a second?"_

"Sure."

- -

In the DPAA HQ, Yami, who was talking on the cell phone with Seto, who he shouldn't be doing so, looks up at his friends, who where around the kitchen, some eating and some… well… let's leave that to your intuition. "I got to take this call, be back in a while."

"Hey aren't you going to help me?!" Joey whines.

"Nah, you can do it yourself, it isn't to hard to get Bakura off of you."

Yami walks to his office and locks the door. "Karen, please make sure no one spies through you cam." Yami orders Karen, the house's intelligent computer and security system.

"Yes Master Yami, I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks…" He grabs his cell phone and puts one end on his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Yami."

"Sorry for the interruption, I was breaking up a fight between someone at the office."

"No, it's okay."

"So, why did you call?"

"Oh well… I was thinking if you were free this Friday?"

"This Friday…" Yami thinks about what he is going to do this weekend. "Yeah, I'm free. I've got no plans, why?"

"Well… I don't know if you want to go with me to the movies…" Seto isn't the shy kind of person, but somehow, he feels a little timid when he asks Yami something.

"Sure, I'll be glad to." A happy expression builds on Yami's face.

"So at what time are you available?" Seto was relieved that Yami had said yes.

"Mm… after work at 4, but I don't know if you're available at that time."

"No, my work hours are flexible, so I can be there at any time."

"So… Friday at 4, Horton Mall, Big Star 24?"

"Okay, see you there then."

"Okay, I got to go… They're killing themselves outside my office…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you understood everything. I have to say that Yami gave up love after that because of the betrayal he went through, and well loosing his relatives and his dad raping him were just a little push to his "I don't need love" life.

n.n yeah comment time!

**Dragonlady222:** Yeah I know poor Yami; I don't even know how I thought all of those events o.o guess just imagining.

**Welcome to the Dark Side:** o.o How did Light came to life again o.o I thought you killed her XD Who do I listen do? A dilemma owo

**Minasantaria:** XD you love it even though of the horrible past o.o cool XD and I never understood, does OMG mean Oh My God or Oh My Gosh? Or does it mean both? Oh and about the question that you made me, the why is Bakura telling Yami that he's a sex addict and so… well if you notice, after 2 or so years that he started a relationship with someone, he looked for sex. It isn't exactly Yami's fault that he had to leave both Bakura and Yosuke, but he blames himself, that's why he cries, and Bakura just to get into his head says those things to him and Yami's emotions and memories kick in and it all leads to a disaster… hope it's cleared not, if not I don't mind explaining to you again n.n

**Lareske:** o.o yet another question that is answered! XD Yeah the Bakura thing was unexpected… To tell ya the truth… this was first thought as a Darkshipping (YamixBakura) but o.o my "Pride" kicked in and it became Prideshipping (SetoxYami) XD Belguim? O.o where is that? I'm so ignorant! I'm from Mexico!

**Kiki2222:** You thought it was great o.o and dramatic xD I'm so happy to hear things like that!!

See ya around then! Comment!


	7. Almost

**Today is Wednesday July 16, 2008**

XD Almost... When you finish You'll know why I put that title o.o And propably You'll try to kill me XD

**Warning: **Yaoi, language, etc.

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter 7: **Almost

12 pm…

Utsukushii Avenue, the most rich and famous street in Domino, where all of the rich guys from the companies around Domino area live… including our world famous CEO…

"Okay… I've trespassed the gate…" Yami looks around the place, trying not to make to much sound as he moves around the courtyard.

"Yami… I see two men going your way, take cover." Marik whispers into his transmitter.

"I don't see anyone at the back of the house, I'm going in." Bakura carefully jumps into the near tree and down the trunk he went until his feet met the ground.

They have entered the Watanabe mansion… Last week, they were given the mission to kill the Watanabe heir, the client was the brother of said heir… and, today, they are going to fulfill this mission…

"Oh shit…" Bakura murmurs.

"What is it?" Yami responds.

"There are 4 fucking German Shepherd dogs in front if me… and their awake…"

"There's some sleeping gas on your pants, use it on them." Yami commands.

"Ah… Yeah." Even though he won't accept it, he's afraid of big dog like those ones in front of him, he just freezes when he sees them, remembering those bad memories of when he was 4…"You damn dogs…" He opens the can of sleeping gas and throws it in front of the dogs. "Okay, I've already gave those dogs the gas… I'll be over there when they stop growling at me…"

"Good."

"Yami, they're approaching you." Marik warns him.

This time, Marik got the job of guard. He's on the Watanabe's neighbor's house, up on a tree, watching closely at all the action that's happening from up there with his binocular, and communicating his friends and the HQ on what is happening and the movements of the security guards, so that they can be alert.

"Where are they?"

"Two are coming from your left, other two from your right… and… where are the other 2? I've lost sight of them…"

"Don't worry about them… I've already heard them…" He charges his gun, putting it on his pocket.

"Freeze!" Two armed guys come from behind.

Yami stands up and turns around. "Oh… I got caught…" Innocent voice.

"Yes you got caught! And who might you be? Another wimp that's been sent to kill the Watanabe heir?"

"Well the part of me being sent to kill the Watanabe heir is right, but I don't know about me being a wimp is right."

"And what makes you say that so arrogantly?"

" 'Cause… I'm the Dark Assassin." No regrets and no hesitation on saying those intense set of words.

"Yeah right! The Dark Assassin would never let himself get caught."

"Hey. A lot of people have seen me, and I've been caught quite some times… But never have I gotten apprehended…"

"I still don't believe you're the Dark Assassin…" The big dude speaks with confidence. "He is feared by everyone and has such discreet way of being, you can't be him."

"Well think whatever you want…" He looks down. "You ass…"

Eyes glare…

Gun out…

Dead man…

No one saw him, his movements where so fast no one could have counter attacked him. The Dark Assassin had shot the guy in front of him, felling nothing regret what so ever…

"You bastard how da-" That guy never did finish his sentence; a bullet coming from behind him had hit him straight in his nape.

"Hey, this time it wasn't me." Yami says with charisma; not exactly the time to be using that.

"We need-" Another guy spoke, but Yami didn't give him the chance to end the sentence either.

"Now _that_ was I." He says proudly. "What you're waiting for? For me to kill you all? Bring it." Yami challenges them.

They all come charging at him, taking out their guns in the process. "Hopeless losers!" Yami jumps on the car behind him, then up into the air he goes, shooting straight into the heads of two of them. In mid air, while still falling, he kicks the last one on the head, knocking him down. "Hmm… you didn't even make me sweet."

"D-don't k-kill me!" He pleaded.

"Sorry… But this is my job." He shoots him straight in the heart, instant death.

"I was going to get in the fight but I saw you were having fun." Bakura, who was hiding among the trees, comes out.

"Hmm… I think all of the shooting has gotten the neighbor's and the guards attention, you better hurry up inside before the police comes. I'll take those dim witted guys."

"Got it chief." He says, running away into the house, shooting some guys who came across his way…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day…

4:26 pm…

'Mmm… Seto's late…' The man glances at his watch. 'Wonder if Bakura and Marik were able to get into his office…' He looks into the sky, the clear blue sky; today is a perfect day that announces the beginning of the summer.

"Yami!" A tall brunet runs towards him, carrying his brother in the baby carrier. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, beside the movie starts at 4:45." Yami stands up, and starts walking along with Seto. "So why were you late?"

"Umm… Well I don't know if you heard about the Watanabe assassination." Seto seems a little disturb about that.

"Yeah, it's all over the news and the papers. But what about that?"

"Well, The younger Watanabe happens to be a friend of mine… actually, I'm his neighbor."

"Really? Y-You live at Utsukushi?!" He says with a surprised tone, yet, him being a spy, he already knew that he lived in such avenue, but never actually thought that the Watanabe family is his neighbor… 'I should really investigate more about were he lives… though the client never did ask for that…'

"Yeah…" Seto lowers his tone. He may be rich but he doesn't like to brag much about his money, though when it comes to games… you really shouldn't start a topic with him like that…

"Umm…?" Yami's face expression, although fake, said that he wanted to know more about him.

"I'm Seto Kaiba… does my surname ring a bell?"

"Yeah… Kaiba Corp." He says _innocently_.

"The owner." He lowers his head, not exactly liking it.

"Y-You're the owner of the Kaiba Corp?!" Amazed… not really. "I'm sensing that you don't like being the CEO of such company."

"Actually, I never liked the family I was born into. Don't get me wrong, never disliked my parents, I disliked the over excessive money. My father was never around, however, since little he trained me to be a successful man in business. Never liked the economics field… And my mother, she loved me a lot but because she worked together with my father… didn't see her much either."

"Oh…" Yami thinks about his family, being grateful that her mother was there every time he needed her. "So umm… why exactly were you late? We kind of went of topic."

"Oh yeah… Well, the neighborhood went haywire with the killing, and we gather around and got to the resolution of hiring guards to be throughout the place, looking out for anything suspicious. And each family is going to hire their own group of guards."

"Oh." Yami didn't have anything else to say.

He knew perfectly that guards wouldn't secure the houses; it would only make it harder for them to kill the man that they need to kill, thus killing the guards. He didn't like to kill innocent men that just wanted to protect someone, but if he doesn't either the main guy won't get killed or he'll get caught.

"You know, Akihiko, the younger Watanabe, told me that the killer was that Dark Assassin bastard."

His eyes open and he looks the other way, whispering, "…Watch who you're calling a bastard…"

"Pardon?" Seto hears something, though not sure of it.

"Ahh…" He takes his sight to the brunet. "H-How do he know it was he?"

"The initials DA were, you can say, _written_ on the wall."

"Mm…"

"I've heard the he kills because people pay him, making him a paid assassin."

"Yeah, I've also heard things like that." Yami's just following what he says, not wanting to give up any information about himself or his friends that the public doesn't know.

"And I've also heard from a show that investigators have been trying to track him down for about 4 years, and that he's so good that he's nearly impossible to find. They said that he fits so well into society that he can be a man with a middle class job, or even a waiter and we don't know for sure. And you know what's the scariest part?"

"Umm… what?" Seto was telling things so lively, that at some point of it, it made him feel intimidated.

"The reason why he kills, that's the scariest part, he kills because someone sends him. And I'm afraid that because I have such leading and popular company, that many of my adversaries want me dead, and that one of these days they'll send him to kill me… And ah… taking last night as an example, there where 20 guards, 18 died because of the gun shots, and the other 2 are alive… but severely injured… actually I think they're depending on machines to stay alive."

"That really is scary, thinking that he can kill without any mercy." Yami turns his sight the other way, really thinking on what Seto had said. _'Is that what they think of us?'_

"But you know, the person itself, the person behind the Dark Assassin façade, maybe he's shy, maybe his energetic, maybe he is a complete stub, nerd, who knows? Maybe he's a nice guy though…"

"Yeah." He was happy to have heard that. "You know, we've been standing here for about 10 minutes… It's already 4:40, the movie is about to start." Yami says looking at his watch…

- - - - -

In the middle of the movie…

"_Who you calling an asshole?"_

"_The only asshole here."_

Our favorite couple is now in the movies, theater 3, watching one of those comedies, actions films. They've bought 2 small sodas, medium size popcorn and chocolate covered raisins. The room being large and without much people in it, they're on the back row, occupying 3 seats, Yami, Seto and Mokuba, sitting in the ordered that they were mentioned.

"_Look you've done it." _

Loud crash noises come from the surround sound.

Yami puts his hand inside the popcorn that is in between him and Seto, and takes a little bunch into his mouth.

"_Why are you blaming me about it?"_

"_Because!"_

Seto reaches for the popcorn, taking a few into his other hand, that also had some chocolate covered raisins in it.

"_Now my mother hates you!"_

"_Why? Just because I kicked that piece of junk!"_

"_That wasn't a piece of junk! It was her cat!"_

_"Oh so that's why it said meow when I kicked it…"_

'That dude somehow resembles Joey…' Yami thinks as he sees that that guy, as well as Joey, is blonde and has an impulsive attitude.

Yami reaches into the popcorn, but, as he sees how the girl mad at his boyfriend grabs the pitcher of lemonade as bathes him with it, he kept the hand there.

_"Ah! What was that for?"_

Seto looks at his left hand, it had no popcorn. He looks up at the movie again, a bunch of insults were heard, that girl was angry.

"_Watch that mouth!"_

Seto smiles and reaches into the popcorn, keeping his sight at the screen…

Yami grabs another bunch of popcorn…

They meet…

Their hands had touch…

An impulsive reaction, both of them take their hand out of the container…

"So-" They say it at unison looking at each other.

Their eyes had met… Cobalt and crimson had finally met…

'His eyes…' They both think.

Yami drowns in those blue cobalt eyes like if they were a pool of pure trance…

Seto dazes upon those hot crimson red eyes filled with fire and pureness…

Yami tilts his head to the right, just slightly…

Seto does the same, taking the first step, pushing himself forward and nearing himself to the other one…

Yami by now is able to feel a warm breath blow on his cheek…

They are so close to each other…

Their lips brush, not touching completely…

Seto feels Yami's silky lips, opening slowly his mouth, closing his eyes at the same time…

Yami notices that those perfect virgin lips are parting from each other, and that those beautiful eyes are closing ever so slowly… He follows through…

There's nothing that can stop that kiss… Their lips are already touching and their warm tongues are closing by the second… And they-

"Waaah!" A weeping is heard. Mokuba started to cry.

Seto immediately turns the other way, shushing his brother. "Shh." He puts his finger in his lips. "I'll give you your bottle but shh." He crutches down for the diaper bag.

Yami's face expression was blank. He is staring at Seto, thinking, 'Why do I feel like if I was just rejected…? Why this feeling in my body…? Why does my mouth want something…? But what is that something…?' He bites his tongue without hurting it…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

owo Just don't kill me… There was a lot of small talk and when we got to the exiting part… Yeah… maybe you want me dead 'cause of it… or maybe not 'cause you want more XD To much maybes

Oh and sorry I didn't post this earlier, my computer broke down, it was a relief this document was still there

Comment time!

**Pinfeathers:** o.o that's the big idea for them to get too close

**Minasantaria:** About Seto getting killed, well I won't tell you 'cause then you'll know everything, but in the future someone is going to pay them a lot of money so that they can kill him. owo just wait. Oh and about Mokuba being a baby... o.o I shall say it again, you'll know in the future XD sorry but I already had it all plan out, but I'll tell this onse thing, Seto has his own parents, that Gozaburo guy doesn't exist. Nahh it's ok, I like constructive comments.

**Dragonlady222:** Yep, that exactly. When I think about it, I really feel sorry for the poor guy. o.o Yami that is.

**The Danvers Girls:** You think I'm evil o.o yet you love me XD That's deep o.o just don't die 'cause then you won't be able to read the rest!!

**Kiki2222:** XD Hell yeah! Joey is dumb but at the same time smart o.o he's a computer wizz(sp?)

**Thank you for the comments! and remember owo What is today but yesterday's tomorrow...**


	8. Temptation

**Today is Sunday, July 20, 2008**

Hmm… owo I have an announcement! I'll tell you at the ending! But until then, hope you enjoy n.n

**Warning:** Yaoi, language, etc.

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter 8:** Temptation

Monday at the DPAA, 2 pm…

"Yeah, I've checked, I'm free on Saturday."

"_Great, so at what time?"_

"After 2 I'm totally free."

"_Is 7 okay for you?"_

"Of course. So 7 it is?"

"_Seven it is."_

"Well, see you at the restaurant."

"_Okay, until then."_

"Until then… Bye."

"_Bye."_

Yami hangs up.

He just made a _date_ with the very busy CEO Seto Kaiba, but even though he's so _busy_, it seems that Yami's more important that his company, or maybe something is in his mind…

"Who was that?" Bakura comes in. He's been eavesdropping ever since he heard Yami taking a phone call.

"Your ass." He rants.

"Why don't you answer me nicely?" Bakura walks closer to the desk.

"Why do you eavesdrop on me?"

"Touché." Bakura sits down on one of the client's chairs, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from Yami's desk.

"So, have you thought about the kidnap?"

"Yeah."

"So which sounds better, so we abduct him on his way to work, or is it better to get into his house and take him there?"

"I thought, he has a family, and if we went into his house, there would be witnesses, his two children and his wife, so I'll be risky, because where're just doing the dirty job for others, so is better if we kidnap him at night when he returns from work, in his house, but not inside of it. Get it?"

"Got it…" He scribbles some things in the piece of paper. "And now, with whom where you talking?" Leaving the pen aside, he rests his head on the palm of his hand that is supported on the desk.

"Look, my personal life is non of your business." Yami, who has been typing things into his computer this whole time, looks up at him.

"Oh come on! How personal can your personal life be? Or is it possible that it's intimate personal life?" The albino looks closer into Yami's hot crimson eyes, giving him a smirk.

"No, it's not _intimate personal life_. It's just personal life, in which you are not involved."

"Not involved?" He raises a brow. "I've been involved in your life in so many ways, and even in the most intimate and passionate way you can think. And you know so." Bakura draws closer to him.

"We didn't go all the way when we were 15, so you can't say _the most_ intimate and passionate way." Yami as well as his friend, approaches him.

"I wasn't referring to that age." Bakura says it, nice and slow.

Yami takes aback. "Then… at what age are you referring to?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Bakura takes his hand away from his head, placing both of his hand on Yami's cheeks. "You know what I'm talking about." He comes closer to him, placing his nose right next to his, as well as his lips. "When we were 20."

"Let go of me." He says straight forward.

Bakura smirks, eyes half open, and totally full of lust. "Do you remember? When we-" He didn't finish his sentence, all that over raging desire of his, to have Yami's precious lips touch his, ended as an impulsive reaction.

"Stop it!" Yami finishes the kiss, pushing Bakura away.

Bakura just stares at him, expressionless look. "Hmph… It seems I can't take it anymore." He climbs onto the desk and taking one of Yami hands he pulls on it, lifting Yami out of his seat, and finally capturing those lips with his.

Yami tries to push him away, but Bakura's forceful grip behind his head prevents him from going away. Bakura's slender tongue teases around with Yami's lips trying to get in, but as he sees that there is no permission, he stops, opening his eyes, just to see Yami's struggling face.

Bakura lets go, getting off the desk. "Sorry…" He glances back at Yami, who has a sad face on. "I got carried away…" He dismisses himself, going off to the exercise room…

- - - - - - - - - -

Saturday of the same week, 7:30 pm…

"Marco Polo Chicken?"

"For me." A plate with a chicken breast stuffed with ham and cheese, topped with an exquisite dressing, with steamed broccoli and carrots and a little mountain of spaghetti aside, is set on Yami's side of the table.

"And the Lemon Scaloppini for you." The waiter leaves a plate with two thin pieces of meat covered with a tangy lemon dressing and a slice of lemon next to it, steamed broccoli and carrots with spaghetti as well are next to meat. That plate belongs to Seto. "Enjoy your meal." The waiter leaves the table.

"Your meal looks really great. I've actually never tried Marco Polo Chicken." Seto takes an examining look at the chicken in Yami's side.

"One a bite?" The tri-colored haired man invites.

"Can I?"

"Of course." Yami cuts a piece of the chicken, smearing some dressing on it. "Here." He nears the fork with the chicken to Seto mouth. "Say Ah." Wide smile forms on his face.

"Hm." He smiles as well, and blushes a little, not showing it. "Ah." He approaches to the fork and takes the chicken into his mouth, munching it with the same smile and blush.

"Ahh! Ha!" Mokuba has spoken; he gave out his word of wisdom.

"What's with you?" Yami looks at Mokuba, who was next to them, on his stroller.

"Taah!"

"Here." Yami takes the pacifier and moves it around Mokuba's lips, Mokuba opening his mouth and biting it. "Hey Seto."

"Yeah?" He takes a sip of his wine.

"Mokuba's your brother right?" He caresses the baby's head.

"Yeah."

"But, why is he so young? Your age difference is so far apart that he can be your son." Mokuba grabs Yami's thumb and takes it to his mouth. "Hey." He takes it out of the baby's mouth. "It isn't for you to bite."

"He bit you?"

"Well, with his gums, it didn't hurt." He looks up at Seto. "So…" Looking up at Seto, his face saying that he wanted an answer.

"Well, there's a story behind it all, you have time?" A piece of broccoli goes into his mouth.

"Yeah, I have time."

"Okay. It all started around a year ago in April. My dad was leaving on a business trip to New York… He never came back, he died there in a car accident over there…" Sad face. "My mom, after that, was all I had left, but 3 months past and she was having these weird symptoms, and so we went to the doctor. They told us she was around 3 months pregnant… And my mom said that that might be true, because she had sexual intercourse with my dad before he died… But the weirdest thing was that, when she gave birth to me, they said that it'd be difficult for her to get pregnant again and give another birth because of her sick ovaries… And yet she was pregnant again… but on that time the thing that concerned the doctors the most was her age… 51…"

"It's life risking to give a birth at that age, isn't it?"

"Yeah, to both the mother and the child, and that's why the doctor suggested abortion, so that neither of their life would be at risk… But mom immediately refused, she said that the baby in her was a human being too, and deserved to live… I actually tried to talk my mom out of it, because I didn't want her to get worse in health, but she never budge. And that's when she told me, that considering her condition and her age, she might die soon after giving birth to the baby, but she didn't mind much, she told me that she's already done everything that she wanted in life, and that having a son as precious as me was more than enough for her… I already was 24 when she gave birth to Mokuba, in January, and when the kid was handed to my mom, and the doctors said that the baby was totally fine, no underweight and no diseases, she was happy, but she new that the baby was fine and that she wasn't… Actually, her blood pressure had increase severely, as well as her sugar level… She told me that she was really sick, and that she won't last long, and that when the time comes for her to leave, she wished for me to take the kid, not only as my brother but also as my son. She told me that she knew that I was going to be a great father and brother to him, because she knew that she raised me well. And I promised her that I'll take care of him, raise him, and form him as he grows, that I'll never let her down… A week after the birth, my mom died of diabetes… leaving me to care for Mokuba…"

"I'm so sorry." Yami looks down at his plate, half of the chicken already eaten.

"It's okay. Even though I lost my mom, I've gained such a beautiful little person. Mokuba fills my heart every time he laughs. I'm okay with it all, although it was all too soon for me… I'm happy that it happened, in a way, 'cause I'm still not happy that my mom and dad died. But that's life."

"Hmm." Still looking down at his plate, he remembers it all, when her mom died…

"Are you okay?" Seto worries, seeing that Yami wasn't showing his face nor speaking.

"Yeah." He looks up at Seto, tears falling, he wipes the off. "I'm sorry, I just remembered when my mom died. Sorry."

"How did she…?"

Yami stares at Seto's eyes. "My drunk dad killed her when she opposed him, and he did it in front of me." He looks down again.

"That's horrible…" Seto couldn't possibly think how much sorrow Yami went through when he saw her mom die in front of him.

A smile. "I know, but that's how life is." He looks up again, smiling. Somehow, Seto's voice tranquilizes him, makes him smile and feel better…

- - - - - - - - - -

8:45 pm…

"Ha, ha! Ah! Boo ah!" Weird loud noises came from a baby.

"You sure are energetic." The tri-colored haired man pokes the baby nose.

Yami, Seto and Mokuba are walking to Seto's car, Yami carrying the baby and Seto pushing the stroller. Yami had to carry the baby; his cuteness was too much for his own good.

"Here we are." Seto takes out his keys from his right pant's pocket, clicking on the unlock button. "Could you please put him on the right side, that's where his car seat it. I'll get the stroller in the trunk."

"Of course."

Seto drives a metallic silver Avenger, from Dodge, but he only drives that car because of Mokuba's safety, he actually owns a black sports car that hasn't used for a while.

"Done." Yami closes the door and stands next to the trunk. "Cool car." He looks around it.

"Thanks." Seto walks over to Yami, placing himself in front of him. "And well, tomorrow at 12 at the movies?"

"Yeah, guess I'll see you there." He looks up at the tall brunet's eyes.

"Yeah." He says softly, staring straight at the other's eyes as well.

They both gaze upon each other's eyes, expressionless faces, and mysterious thoughts. This is the second time that the beauty of each other becomes a trance between them, a trance of which they don't seem to get out of it easy, a trance of which their actions say much more than words and thoughts… words that they still haven't expressed, and thoughts that are yet to be figured out… however, they're in there…

Seto walks in closer to Yami, and Yami backs up until he meets with the car. Seto is drawing closer and Yami isn't doing anything to stop that. Seto places one hand on the car and with the other he takes Yami's chin, lifting it up, and getting closer to the one under him, he places his head right next to him, lips brushing, and breaths touching… They kiss…

Seto had placed his virgin, yet to be kissed lips upon Yami's tainted yet so flawless and sensible lips. Taken by the moment, they close their eyes, such a gentle kiss, as just putting each other's lips together is so overwhelming to their bodies that they can't even move.

Not separating from the kiss, Seto takes hold of Yami's thin and slender waist, lifting him up in the air and sitting him on the car's trunk.

They separate for a while, just looking at each other; their faces are so close that their breaths collide. It wasn't long before Seto takes away yet another of Yami's kisses, this time, after feeling those silky lips, Seto parts his lips, toying around with Yami's lips with his tongue, caressing them ever so lightly and passionate, just looking for entrance.

Yami responds to his desire, opening his mouth to meet Seto's lips, but before Yami could advance into Seto's mouth, the brunet's tongue overpowers him, twirling his tongue around Yami's hot and moist mouth, stroking that slender tongue of his. Yami has completely fallen into the spell that's within that kiss.

In between the fight of tongues in their mouths, Seto takes one of his hands and slips it up on Yami's shirt, finding himself with Yami's aroused nipples he grabs it and pinches it.

A strange yet familiar sensation travels throughout Yami's body, making him give out a little moan in the passionate kiss. Following Seto's actions, Yami places on of his hands around the other man's neck, pushing him into a deeper kiss, tongues ramming and mouths in the need for more; his other hand goes inside Seto's shirt, arousing those nipples of his that get harder at every single touch.

They separate for air, but the need for each other has become so candent that after the second breath they quickly kiss again, tongues bumping into each other fighting, trying to take the other's mouth, but both failing at their impulsive yet ardent attempts.

Seto can't resist it anymore he has to do it.

Seto takes his hand away from Yami's nipple and slowly travels down his chest until he comes upon Yami's throbbing crotch. He places his hand on it, slowly rubbing the crotch, this time Yami's moan is heard, he couldn't contain it inside, that feeling Seto was giving him was so pleasing. Seto took that exciting yet sweet moan as a chance to steal Yami's mouth completely.

Yami opens his eyes slightly to see Seto's lustful face. Yami knew what Seto wanted the most right now, he knew what he needed, and he gave it to him. The hand that was pushing forward on Seto's head is removed and slowly goes down to Seto's also throbbing crotch. He takes it into his hand and squeezes it gently, but at the same time hard.

Both of their members are getting so hard and are hurting more and more every time, their bodies are pleading for more…

Once more they separate, this time, because of Yami pushing back from Seto's kiss. All of those sensations made him realize exactly what he was doing.

"Umm…" Yami looks down, face in a total blush.

"S-Sorry…" He moves away from Yami, both of them taking their hands away from their bodies.

"Bye." Yami runs away from there, and disappears into the parking lot…

- - - - - -

As of today, 3 weeks had passed ever since Yami put those bugs in Seto's things. There is only one week left. What will happen? Will their feelings become evident? Or is Yami going to refuse everything? And Seto, does he find the truth behind Yami? And what about Maximilian Crawford? Is he going to be satisfied with just the information? Or is he going to want more?

All I can say for now is that Yami is more confused than ever, why did he accept Seto's kiss and refused Bakura, his ex boyfriend's kiss? He doesn't understand. And Seto, doesn't know what to do, those deep inside thoughts are coming to light, and if he doesn't control himself, he could end up hurting Yami… But for the record, are they even aware that kissing someone like that isn't normal between friends?

What'll happen?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you liked it owo and now to the announcement. Well I'm leaving on vacation next Friday, the 25th and well I won't come back until August. So there are two possibilities on the update thing, I either update on August 8 or 9 or the 25 in the early morning o.o you decide, because if I don't have more than 3 requests I'll update until August

And now! Comment time!

**Minasantaria:** Sorry I didn't explain it, but maybe this explained something. And Mokuba had to cry when they were about to kiss because I wanted him to cry XD

**Dragonlady222:** You read my mind. The part that you said that if Seto died Yami and Mokuba would be left alone is what I thought when I was thinking in the future of this. And yeah, Mokuba's timing was bad XD

**The Danvers Girls:** XD Yeah, I've noticed that you love angst o.o really noticed it… There, there, you don't have to beg, I'll put in more angst, and actually you too read my mind… I just won't tell you in what exactly… XD It's great that you love Prideshipping I love it too O.o and what do you mean that you're not going to kill me… _yet_…

**Yu Gi Oh fan:** It's great that you like my story… but who are you?

Well, see you around! Have a nice day and comment!! Please –she bows-

**Trusx**


	9. Noticing

**Today is Wednesday July 23, 2008**

Well this chapter is quite short, and won't tell you much, but still it's important because… well read XD

**Warning: **Yaoi, language, baby and more.

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter 9:** Noticing...

Today is Sunday, it's already 2 pm, and Seto and Yami are on a bench in front of an ice cream shop, Yami eating a double-scoop mint chocolate ice cream cone, while Seto's having a double-scoop vanilla caramel ice cream cone.

"Ahh ahh." Mokuba's been doing those sounds for quite a while; seeing that his brother is eating something, he wants some as well.

Yami nears the cone to Mokuba and the baby opens his eyes and his mouth. "I think your kid wants some."

"I'll give him some of mine." Seto bends down, placing the cone in front of the baby's face. Mokuba opens his mouth and takes a _bite_ out of the vanilla ice cream, savoring it and making faces that express his satisfaction.

"Is that the first time you give him ice cream?"

Seto directs his sight at Yami. "Yeah, and I think he likes it."

"Umm… The baby." Yami points at the baby, seeing that Mokuba was grabbing the ice cream, trying to hold it, but the only thing he did was get his hands all dirty with vanilla.

"Don't do that!" Seto takes away the ice cream from the baby. Mokuba looks at his hands and smiles at the sight that they were all covered with ice cream; cutely he starts to _eat_ them. "Oh God, Mokuba!" Seto puts his free hand on his own forehead, looking at his brother amazed that he is doing such thing.

Yami laughs. "You're such messy kid." Somehow, Mokuba takes that as a compliment.

"Could you hold me this for me?"

"Sure." Yami takes Seto's cone and continues to lick his.

Seto goes behind the stroller taking out the diaper bag. He unzips it and takes out a baby wipe, zipping it back again and returning it to place. "You messy kid." Seto grabs Mokuba's hands and cleans them up, but in the process Mokuba screams and pouts as his precious ice cream is cleaned away from his hands. "Okay." Seto sits back down on the bench and turns his head to see Yami.

Yami was licking his ice cream, enjoying every single bit of it. His tongue, little by little, took some ice cream inside of his mouth. Seto watches closely how Yami is eating his ice cream, not missing even the smallest movement of that slender and so good tongue of Yami's.

While watching it, Seto blushes; he can't believe that those little movements are making him so hot, and on top of all, his mouth is having this strange feeling. "Umm…"

"Hmm?" Yami stops licking his ice cream and turns to look at Seto. "Oh here." He saw that Seto had finished cleaning his little brother and hands him his ice cream.

"Thanks." He grabs it, trying not to look up and show that he was blushing. But his attempt was unsuccessful as Yami rapidly noticed that Seto was a little red.

"Are you blushing?"

"Ah… No." He mumbles out turning his head the other way.

Yami looks at Seto curiously, not understanding why he needs to hide that. "Come on." He approaches him playfully, and grabbing Seto's chin he tries to turn his head, but Seto resists. "Why are you blushing?" He puts his face next to his.

"Ah…" Seto glances at Yami, and rapidly moves his head to the other way, blushing even more. It was so embarrassing to show such a weakness, especially because _he_ was his weakness.

"You're kinda cute when you blush." In Yami's face a big smile forms, eyes full of enjoyment.

"Uh?" Surprised at what he said, Seto turns his head, both faces meeting in the end.

They are so close together, but at the same time far, far enough so that they can see their whole faces and not just only those entrancing eyes that makes them do impulsive things, those eyes that are the cause of everything.

Seto looks down at Yami's lips and feels that strange feeling in his mouth again. He won't hold back this time. Seto, without even thinking it, he draws closer to Yami, looking for his lips with his own

Yami knew what Seto was looking for, and whispers, "No." backing up; the only things he can do now is just stare at Seto's dazed face

"I'm sorry…" Seto looks down and hesitates to continue. "I didn't mean to startle you… I'm sorry."

"Mm Hmm…" There are so many things that are passing in Yami's mind right now, and understanding this is just something he can handle at the time.

"I'm… I'm sorry for what happened yesterday… I don't know why I did that… I don't understand myself right now…. I'm sorry if it seemed weird of something like that…"

"You don't have to apologize… It's already done…

- - - - - - - - - -

4:38 pm, Yami's house…

Yami's date with Seto ended up in a little awkward silence; ever since Seto tried to kiss Yami, they didn't talk much, and both Yami and Seto's faces expressed a type of sadness that just spread around.

"Ahhh!!" Yami shouts in frustration, grabbing his head, not understanding what was going on.

'_Why in the hell did I kiss him yesterday? Why did I accept? And why did I back up today? What's with me? And what's with him? What are his intentions? And what are mine? What does this mean? Why do I accept his invitations? Why does he invite me to places? What going on with me!_'

"AHHH!!" He plops on the bed, putting his pillow on top of his face. "Why does my heart pound like that when I'm with him? Why…?"

"_Ring"_ His cell phone rang. _"Ring"_ It rang once more.

Yami twitches, and taking the pillow off his head, he answers. "Hello. Yami speaking." He said with an annoyed voice; it was more that enough for him to have his mind all tangled up to be receiving any calls.

"_Hi Yami."_ A cute voice said.

"Oh, hi Yugi." He wasn't too happy to hear that voice.

"_So who's he?"_ Yugi went directly to the point.

"Who's who?" Yami just got confused, and knowing that Yugi is the kind of person who asks random questions not specifying the subject, he wasn't going to risk telling Yugi something private thinking that Yugi knew at least a bit of it.

_"What do you mean Who's who? The person who you where in the mall, in front of that ice cream shop."_

"What person?" He still wasn't going to risk it.

"_Tall blue-eyed brunet, with a baby. You two look really close. He even almost kissed you. Are you going out with him?"_ Yugi says excited.

"We aren't close, and we aren't going out either."

"_I thought you were. And why did he tried to kiss you then?"_

"I don't know Yugi." He knew, but he wasn't going to tell.

"_You don't? Then who is he?"_

"Someone I met weeks ago."

"_Oh so he's like a friend?"_

"Yeah."

"_Can you tell me his name?"_

"No."

"_Why not?"_

"Because."

"_So are you going out?"_ Yugi never stops at being persistent.

"No…" A little vein shows in Yami's forehead.

"_Why not? I think you'll be a great couple!" _

"Yugi…"

"Yeah."

"Bye." Yami hangs up, roughly. "I can't believe him! Yes he's my brother but why does he insist on me having a boyfriend? Does he want to see me suffer even more?" He just stays quiet for a slight second… "WHY IN THE HELL AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?" He explodes…

- - - - - - - - - -

Kaiba Mansion, 5 pm…

"Well deal with it! You good for nothing assess! Do you want me to fire you?!"

"_No sir. Of course not."_

"Then do your damn jobs like you're supposed to!" Seto hangs up. "Ah!" He throws his cell phone at the wall.

Ever since he came back to his house he's been in a bad mood, and his workers telling him that something went wrong at a time like this didn't exactly help him to relax. That little incident with Yami made him feel depressed and like a awful and perverted person.

Seto, unlike Yami, has started to understand and notice those feelings. When he approached Yami to kiss him, that rejection made him feel a feeling that he never had felt before and that's what made him notice it all, it made it question himself why did he wanted to kiss him, and it made him wonder why he's done all of those things. Never has he given himself like that to someone, not even to his past girlfriends, not to say that he never even kissed them properly… but he gave himself to Yami, and _why_ was his question. And… he has the answer…

"Love…?" He mumbles. _'Is it love the feeling that haunts me when I'm with him? Is it lust what I feel when I get too close to him? Is it?'_

"Master, are you okay?" Rose, the oldest of his maids, knocks on the door.

"Yes, I'm fine…

- - - - - - - - - -

Bakura and Marik's house, DPAA HQ, 5 pm…

"Are you sure about that Yugi?" Bakura clarifies.

_"Yes. Ryou and I saw him with that guy with our own eyes. But Yami doesn't want to accept anything of it, nor he wants to tell me anything."_

"Mm… Okay then. Thanks Yugi."

_"And please, Bakura, Yami listens to you more than he does to me sometimes, so please talk to him."_

"Will do."

"_Bye."_ Yugi hangs up.

"He's dating someone." Bakura sets his cell phone on the near table, looking at Marik serious.

"What?" His husband responds, not knowing how exactly to react.

"Yugi said that he saw him with another guy, and that they were really close."

"Who that guy?"

"He doesn't know, Yami didn't want to tell him, but Yugi described him as a brunet with serious blue eyes."

Marik's eyes widen, "…Could it be…?"

"I don't know… Maybe… we _are_ investigating him… but that doesn't worry me… Yami's emotions are what worries me the most, I don't want him to suffer anymore… never again…" Bakura's hands go into a fist, looking down and closing his eyes…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, next chapter will be… Confrontation… o.o who can guess who is going to confront Yami? And… what's going to happen? Only I know XD

And now my favorite time! Comment time…

**Minasantaria:** OMG… XD When I first looked at your comment I laughed at all of the OMG XD was it really that hot? o.o Yes, Bakura indeed is married with Marik, but on the next chapter you'll know why he kissed him. XD

**The Danvers Girls:** owo why do you want Seto to hurt Yami? Poor Yami… XD Prideshipping rlz o.o what are you writing? Can I see? XD I won't let the knives and the other things you mention intimidate me XD o.o what do you mean that you never reviewed before? And sorry for what…? I'm a sucker for hard boil egg eyes XD that's how I call the puppy eyes you made… don't ask… Well to let you know, Yami does defend Seto in the future, but I won't tell you the details 'cause then you'll know everything, it'll be a spoiler. O.o and heck no! Seto won't die!! XD

**Dragonlady222:** Yeah, I knew It was too soon to take it all the way, that's why that happened… and satisfied only with the information… That's something I can assure you that will come true owo depending on my mood XD

**Lareske:** yep Seto's very first kiss!! XD And Crawford IS going to ask for something… but what? XD Ahh!! Thank you!! –goes and hugs her guessing you're a she if not… sorry- That last part will stay in my heart XD

**Yu Gi Oh fan:** well between you, me and the others who might read this… the ratings will change T.T sorry to disappoint you… but there is going to be a lemon… Sorry!! –goes crying home-


	10. Confrontation

**Today is Thursday August 14 2008**

I'm back!! Damn, this has been some week! I just entered high school and it's… different. XD but I found 2 persons in my class that like anime, XD that's a progress.

**Warning:** Yaoi, language, the truth and more XD

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter 10: **Confrontation

It's Monday at the DPAA, and Marik and Joey are getting ready for their trip to the KC walls. They're going to spy on a meeting where the CEO of the Kaiba Corp., and other important people of the company are going to discuss future projects.

"Okay Bakura, we're off now." Marik grabs the car keys.

"You'll be back around 3 right?"

"Yeah and, when you talk to Yami about you know what, please, don't make him cry." Marik, looking directly at his husbands eyes, he grabs his hands and holds them tight.

Bakura sighs. "I'll try not to get mad at him and make him feel bad because of my reaction." He kisses Marik's cheek and smiles slightly.

"Well, see you then." He kisses his husband back, but instead of the cheek, the lips.

"Bye." Bakura lets go of his husband hands, and sees how he drifts off with Joey. "Let's get to business…" He murmurs, looking down…

Yami, who is in his office, is talking on his cell phone. "Yeah, that's okay with me… Mhm… Sure I'll bring that…" Bakura enters the room and the minute he steps in, Yami notices his presence. "Ah, hey, I have to go, a colleague of mine is looking for me… Yeah, see you there, bye." Yami hangs up. "What is it Bakura?" His tone suddenly changed.

"Colleague?" He smirks, walking closer to the desk in front of him.

Yami raises an eyebrow. "Shut up." He redirects his sight to his computer, and rapidly starts typing again.

Bakura sits down on a chair and placing his elbows on the desk, he supports himself on his hands. He stares directly at Yami's face, beautiful delicate and pale skin.

Yami notices that his friend is staring at him, so, he pushes Ctrl + S on his laptop, saving the document that he was writing. Then, closing his laptop and pushing it away to the left, he stares at Bakura as well.

"Can I talk to you Yami?" Bakura immediately asks.

"About…?"

Bakura stands up. "I'll tell you upstairs." He offers Yami his hand.

Yami grabs Bakura's hand. He'd seen Bakura's serious expression on his face and he knew that he only did that expression when it was something significant or crucial.

Grabbing hold on Yami's hand, Bakura leads him to the second floor. "Karen please discontinue all the recording of video and audio from this moment on until Marik and Joey return."

"Could you confirm it again please?"

"Yes. Please discontinue all audio and video recording from this moment on until Marik and Joey return." With a clear and passive voice Bakura confirms his command.

"Video and audio recording had been discontinued." The house announces.

"Thank you Karen."

"Why did you…?" Yami, who was sitting in one of the couches of the second floor living room, inquires.

" 'Cause, this is quite personal Yami, I don't want anyone seeing those tapes, or hearing the audio of it." He sits down next to his partner.

"Okay, so, what is that that you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush and I'm going straight to the topic…" Before he does what he says, he hesitates. "Who are you dating?"

"I'm not dating anyone." Both of their voices are stable and serious.

"Look Yami, it isn't like Marik and I haven't noticed it. You just disappear one evening and appear the next day. You don't tell us where you're going, you just, go, and that's it." He looks directly into Yami's red eyes. "Yugi called last night, he told us that he saw you with someone at the mall, and that you two almost kissed… Who is that guy?"

"Look, just because you're my best friend, doesn't mean that you have to know every aspect of my personal life. I won't say I'm not seeing anyone, and won't say who he is, but that doesn't mean that I'm dating him or that we're boyfriends. We're just friends."

"I don't understand, why can't I know who he is? We've been friends since kindergarten, and you still don't trust on that?"

"It isn't that Bakura, I trust you, I really do, but if tell you, you're going to react and don't want to suffer the consequences of that reaction."

"And if I tell you that I have hints of who he is, but I'm not sure if it's him and I want you to confirm it."

"I won't tell."

Bakura looks away, pissed off. "Is it Seto?!" He shouts, not being able to contain it. Yami stares at Bakura with an expressionless face. "Is it?!" Yami stays quiet and Bakura takes a deep breath. "Yugi told us that you're dating a tall brunet with blue eyes and a kid… and Seto is a tall brunet with blue eyes and a kid. Are you dating him?" Bakura sheds tears.

"Why are you crying?" That expressionless façade on Yami rapidly turns into a worried one.

"Don't mind me…" He cleans his tears. "Are you dating Seto?" Bakura gets closer to Yami.

Feeling guilty of Bakura's tears, Yami just looks away, not rejecting what Bakura asked.

"So you _are_ dating him… Why?" Some more tears come out again.

"I'm not dating him. We're not boyfriends, we're _just_ friends."

"Friends don't _just_ almost kiss, specially two men. And I bet that you almost kissed because you had already kissed, but felt weird this second time and didn't kiss, that's why isn't it."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Yami stands up, he now crying as well.

"Yami." Bakura stands up. "Just tell me why!" He is desperate.

"Why what?!" He looks back at Bakura.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you meeting him in places? Why the kisses? Why…? Is it… because you like him?" He takes a step forward.

"I don't like him! We're just friends! We haven't kissed! We're just friends!! I don't like him! I- I- I- I- I!" Overpowered by his tangled feelings, he runs downstairs, crying…

- - - - - - - - - -

After that, Yami's avoid contact with either Marik and Bakura, and week, even though it passed slowly, it's ending. And today, of all days, is Joey's 25th birthday, and of course, he didn't have the day off, like if Yami, Bakura or Marik would have given him such a luxury.

"So how are you going to celebrate you're birthday?" Bakura, with a can of beer in his hand, he sits on the couch that faces Joey's.

"Well… not sure, but you can bet that Malik and I'll be doing something later on at night."

"Hmm." Bakura smiles at the _discreet ways_ of his friend. "And you can bet that Marik and I'll be doing the same thing at night as well."

"Oh so Joey will be sleeping on the couch tonight like Bakura?" Marik butts in; sitting next to his husband he looks at him in a _-why do you always have to talk about our sex life like that-_ way.

Joey laughs at Marik remark. "One day without sex won't hurt you Bakura."

"Oh shut up!"

The ones who are sitting there all laugh, all except, Bakura, who that joke was on him, and Yami, who was just deep in thought, not understanding how he felt, and not being in the mood to laugh about sex.

"Why is your brother in such a depressive mood? I always see him like that in reunions and stuff." Malik whispers to Yugi who are in the kitchen looking across rooms into the living room.

"Well, if I were him, I wouldn't laugh either… I mean… they're talking about something that Yami once had and now he doesn't and he kind of misses that and needs it… well at least I think that how he feels."

"You mean sex?"

"No, not exactly… You know, when you do sex with someone you do it because you love that person, because you have enough reasons to do so, to give that person you're body. Yami… he's had two persons in his whole life who he had share his body with."

"Two persons? Yosuke and who else?" Malik inquires.

The other person who Yami has had sex with is only known by three persons, Yami, Yugi and Bakura, and Yami intends to keep it that way because if everyone else knew about it, a whole fuss will happen and problems will arouse from it.

"It's better if we just keep it like that. Yami entrusted me his secret and doesn't want anyone else to know about it."

"I understand… so, before I asked, you were saying…?"

"Oh yeah! I was saying that Yami's only done sex with two persons, and both of them, he cherishes a lot. But well, Yosuke betrayed him and… the other person, let's just say, it's like… a farewell gift they gave to each other. And well I think he gets nostalgic… knowing that most of his friends are happily married and do sex… and even the ones that aren't married still do it… And well, Yami's told me that when he is in reunions like this, he feels uncomfortable, everyone happy, talking about sex, their relationships, they marriage… and he… well." Yugi shrugs.

"But, why doesn't he find someone, a boyfriend. I mean, we aren't the only gays in domino. At nights the gay bars are filled… He can find one or two guys there that may have an appeal for Yami."

"Yeah, but Yami doesn't want another boyfriend, he doesn't want to get heartbroken again, so he just, runs away from love."

"Hmph… You know, I don't get Yami. He needs love, yet he… rejects it."

"Yeah, I don't get that either. Everyone needs to feel that someone loves you, and I think that Yami needs love more than anyone here. And why doesn't he get someone to love and to return it?"

"Well, taking it to psychology terms, he's afraid of depending on someone and then being left by him. It's a fear."

"And he needs to conquer it, right?"

"Well either he conquers it or he lives with that depression for the rest of his life. And haven't you taken him to a psychologist… I can give him a free consult." Malik is an outstanding psychologist that is really famous in that business, especially because when he graduated school he passed with honors and a year in advance.

"He says he doesn't need one."

"Huh." He smiles. "Well, Yami's a really strong guy, I know he'll conquer it… one way or the other….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ahhh!! The attack of the essays!! Damn and today they gave me for homework two essays of 300 words. It's no much but I just don't want to XD

**Minasantaria:** O.O I'll say it again… I'm so so so so so sooooo sorry!! I put Yami instead of Marik. _Bakura_ _is_, I repeat, _IS_ married to _Marik_. Sorry for the confusion o.o and sorry for the wait too

**The Danvers Girls**: that idea that you gave me was really good, never actually thought about it. owo but I already had it planed, you know, the whole Yami, Bakura situation and all soo… sorry… o.o you're knives didn't scare me because evil sometimes makes me laugh o.o don't know why XD oh and thank you for waiting!

**Dragonlady222:** o.o why do you feel bad for Yami and Seto… and killing is the priority one for Yami… but only I know who's he going to kill –evil laugh- XD And sorry to keep you waiting.

**Yu gi oh fan:** Yep! I'm make warning before a lemon, I'll put _Lemon if you don't like don't read _or something like that… Oh and Mokuba's there for my own reasons… Just think in the first place, it was Mokuba who threw the cell phone at Yami, and who stole Yami's cell phone… and then if Yami wouldn't have carried the baby to the car maybe Seto and Yami wouldn't have kissed… o.o and Seto isn't that cruel to leave the baby in the hands of others… and besides… he promised his mom things… owo in conclusion: Mokuba is useful.

**Lareske:** o.o you like awkward situations? O.o me too XD but I don't know what kind of situation this was… I think is kind of like… don't know XD Oh and it's a relief not getting it wrong, you know, calling you a she or a he o.o but I think most of the yaoi readers a she and few a he, but there are he.

**Kiki2222:** o.o I think you now know who confronted whom

And even though I'm repeating this for most of you o.o sorry for the wait, thank you for being so patient with me and my not hitting my own deadlines owo sorry!

**Next chapter: Secrets…**


	11. Secrets Awaken

**Today is Tuesday September 16, 2008**

Today is my country's independence day! XD So because I had free time, I wrote and uploaded n.n

**Warning:** Yaoi, insults, etc.

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter 11:** Secrets awaken

It's Friday morning, 8 am to be exact…

Bakura, bored, enters Yami's office, having no precise reason to be there, but somehow he'll find something to do in there. "What's up?" He sits on the desk.

"Get off of my desk." Yami just glances at him annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Bakura ignored Yami's request.

"Work."

"What work?" Bakura keeps on questioning.

"Don't you have something better to do than to piss me off?"

"Not really." He says honestly.

Yami just glared. Today he woke up on the wrong side of the bed; since morning he's been grumpy and not easy to manage, but Bakura's knows how to handle him; they _have_ been friends since kindergarten.

Bakura got off of the desk and looking around, the albino found himself with a little box. "What's this?" Taking it out from under the desk, he puts it on top of it, and opens it.

"Give me that!" Yami saw what Bakura had grabbed and tried to snatch it off, but Bakura moved rapidly to the couch on the right corner of the room.

"Why do you have sandwiches and snacks in this thing?" Bakura curious takes out a sandwich and smells it, leaving the box behind him on the couch.

"Bakura!" He takes the sandwich away from his hands and puts it back again in the box. "Get out of my office!" Yami walks to his desk, and once again places the box under the desk.

"No. So why do you have a box with sandwiches?" Bakura walks to the desk again.

"Why do you even care?" Yami stands up from under the desk.

Bakura places himself in front of Yami and looks him in the eyes. "Why aren't you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want to! Now get away from me!" Yami, feeling uncomfortable, pushes Bakura away.

"No." Bakura grabs Yami's hands, and pulling him closer, he places his lips right next to his friend's. "Do you have a date with Seto today?" He whispers, their lips brushing.

"Let go of me…" The temptation of kissing Bakura's lips twirls around Yami's body.

"Just answer me, are or are you not going out with Seto today?" Lips still brush.

"If I answer you, are you going to let go of me?"

"Maybe."

Staring at the light brown grayish pupils of Bakura's, Yami whispers. "A have a kind of a date with him at eleven… we're going to meet at a park…"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Bakura just stop it. And let go of me!" Yami wiggles his hands around, trying to get out of Bakura's grip.

"Yami, can I ask you another question…?"

"About what?"

"About something that's been in my mind since last night."

"Ask me, but first let go of me."

Bakura loosens his grip, and Yami steps away, but immediately Bakura grabs Yami by the hips and pulls him closer to him, hugging him. "When I saw you without any energy, just looking down at the ground, with a blank face, and hearing that everyone was talking about sex, I just wondered, what were you thinking?"

"…I started to think about stuff in the past… and when I heard you talking about your sex with Marik… I just started thinking about what had happened around 5 years ago, when you and me… you know."

"When you and I…? You don't have to talk like that. Joey is in the basement with his computers and Marik's out for more paper. No one will hear our conversation." Bakura assures.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, so sure that my name is Steven."

"Bakura…" Yami says annoyed; Bakura will always find a way to make Yami _laugh_ in a way.

"So you were saying… you were thinking about what had happened some years ago when we-"

"Yeah." He interrupts.

"You don't want me to hear it, do you?" Bakura pulls away a little, still not letting go of his friend.

"No."

"What? Do you regret it?"

"I've never had."

"Then, why do you get so tense when we talk about it?"

"I don't."

"Hmm." Bakura hugs him tight. "Is it that embarrassing to declare that you had sex with me, Bakura, your best friend?"

"Well yeah, kind of. When I think about it I feel kind of dirty… we did it drunk and it was the day before your wedding with Marik, and he never knew."

"I don't get it. You're saying you don't regret it and at the same time you say you do."

"Well, I'll never regret doing it with you, being touched, licked, kissed and fucked by you… but," Yami pauses, taking a big breath and hugging Bakura. "Thinking that we did it behind Marik's back, Marik being our best friend, your husband, that just isn't right."

"I know but… By the time we had realized it all, we were too captivated by each other, and we didn't stop."

"I still remember what you told me before entering me… _'Yami… are we making love?'_ I just couldn't believe you asked me that. And even though I told you that indeed we were doing it, you just said _Oh_ and entered me anyways. It's just funny, in a way." A small grin forms in Yami's pale face.

"How did it all… start? I don't remember much of the beginning…"

"Uh… Asshole." Yami gives Bakura a big whack in the head, not loosing the hug's grip. "Just because I'm in the mood, I'll remind you…

**Flashback**

"Dude you're heavy!" Yami, carrying his drunken friend to his bed, complained.

"Oh shut up you bitch!"

It was the night before Bakura and Marik's wedding, and they say that for luck the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding, but in this case, both grooms shouldn't see each other, so Bakura stayed at Yami's place, and to pass time, they played videogames, ate popcorns and chips, and drank beer, a _lot_ of beer.

"Bastard." Yami threw Bakura onto the bed. "Here." He stuck out his middle finger and making a whore-bastard like face, he stared at Bakura.

"You're dead." Bakura stood up and ran towards his friend, wrapping his right arms around his neck, trying to pin him down.

"You fucking whore, son of a bitch." Yami, being less drunk than Bakura, he pushed him away.

"Shut up you ass!" He once again ran towards his friend, this time, taking both of Yami's hands, spinning him round and letting him drop onto the bed. "You're living shit now." Bakura climbed on top of Yami, who was on the edge of the bed and with a menacing look, he put his face next to his friend's. "You know," Bakura's face softened, and he smiled. "It's been a long time since I've seen those beautiful eyes so close to my face."

"Why so romantic all of a sudden. I thought I were mad at me."

"When was the last time we kissed?"

"I don't know, since we were 15 I think."

"Wrong."

"What do you mean wro-" When Yami's lips parted to say _wrong_, Bakura assaulted his mouth, taking over it with his tongue.

At first, Yami responded by pushing him away, but Bakura was persistent and didn't let Yami push him off; shortly after, Yami accepted the kiss and clung from Bakura's neck.

"The last time we kissed was just now." When speaking, their lips brushed.

"You ass…" Yami pulled Bakura closer to him and both wanting to do the same thing, they opened their mouths, and their tongues collided into a fierce fight to take over the other one's mouth…

**End of Flashback**

"It wasn't long before we got wild and started to get naked. I remember exactly the position we made… You were sitting on the bed and I was on top of your penis, moving my hips up and down… That's how it was." Yami states.

"So… when was the last time we kissed?"

"That would be like a week ago when you just kissed me like if I were free."

"Wrong."

Yami gets pissed off. "Okay, this time it wo-" Bakura, exactly when Yami's mouth slightly opened to say _won't_, he introduces his tongue in Yami's mouth, putting his hand behind Yami's head and pushing him deeper into the kiss.

Yami didn't complain to this kiss, he just took it from the start until when both of their tongues parted from that hot and wet kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?" Yami immediately after the kiss, questioned.

"Because… it's been so long since I've actually felt that long, slender and wet tongue of yours, move so freely and sensually in my mouth. It's a great feeling."

"You have Marik to kiss like that." Yami turns his face left; if Bakura has to be hugging him, it doesn't mean he has to see his face.

"But you kiss so differently from Marik…"

"Why do you want my kisses when you have Marik's?"

"Because I like you're kisses."

"Why don't you take advantage of what you have?" Yami's face meets with Bakura's and he starts crying. "At least you have someone to kiss… you have someone to love and someone to return that love… I have no one… "

"You do have! You have me, Marik, you're brother, Ryou and Malik… We are all a big family."

"But that's brother-friend-like love… It isn't the same love as you and Marik, or my brother and Ryou, or Malik and Joey… You love each other in intimate ways, and I will never have someone to love me like that… no one will ever love me like that."

"Never say never. The day will come when you find that perfect someone."

"Like hell… I've given up on love… I'll never find that person…" Yami hugs Bakura tightly, crying on his shoulder.

"Don't cry…" Bakura caresses Yami's back, slowly and gently. _'I don't think Yami knows that that one person that he need and wants, yet he denies, is right there in front of him… but he is to blinded by his denial that he can't see… I hope he notices soon…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeah, I brought some." Yami takes out the snacks out of the box.

It's 11:18; Yami and Seto are in a public park, sitting under a tree with a big long blanket under them. They are taking out the snacks and snacks that Yami brought and also Seto's potato salad and the drinks he brought.

"I brought orange soda and coke, and also some apple juice." Seto opens the little cooler.

"Can I take a coke?"

"Of course." Yami stretches his arms and takes out a coke. "The sandwiches that you brought, what do they have?" Seto inquires.

"There are two cheese and ham sandwiches with avocado, tomato and lettuce; two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, one with strawberry jelly and the other one with blueberry jelly; and I made two tuna sandwiches."

"I think I'll have first a ham and tuna sandwich." Seto grabs the box with the sandwiches. "Which ones are the tuna and ham?"

"The tuna and ham are the ones in the corners; the middle ones are the peanut butter and jelly."

"Okay." Seto takes one of tuna and one of ham from the box, and then he grabs an orange soda.

"Ah!" Mokuba, who Seto brought, was next to Seto, and when he saw that his big brother had food on his hands he screamed.

"You're hungry?" Seto asks and then gets the baby bag, taking out a bottle with formula inside of it; putting hot water inside, he shakes it well. "Here you have you little annoyance."

Mokuba gets excited when he sees the bottle approaching him, and when it was near enough he took it, putting it in his mouth.

"Why _'little annoyance'_?"

"Because he's little and annoying."

"Oh." Grabbing a plate and a fork, Yami serves himself some of the potato salad Seto had brought. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah, those are some of the few things that I get right when cooking."

"You don't know how to cook?" He takes a bit of the potato salad into his mouth.

"Well not exactly."

"At least you do really good potato salads." He flatters the good-tasting salad.

"Thank you." Seto takes a bite out of the tuna sandwich, being tuna one of his favorite fishes. "And do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah, I was taught by an expert." He says with a little arrogance.

"Who taught you?"

"My little bro."

"You're little brother?"

"Yeah. My little brother is just one year younger than me, and he went to study pastry and culinary arts in France for 5 years, actually he made his last year of high school over there, so that he could start studying pastry. And every time he came here he had some new confection and taught it to me; and actually in one of his trips back here, he stayed almost two months and he opened a restaurant."

"Really? What's the name of the restaurant?" Seto takes some of his potato salad into his mouth.

"Sous Votre."

Hearing the name of such recognized restaurant in Domino, Seto almost spitted his food. "Sous Votre… he's the owner of _that_ restaurant."

"Yeah, is it that amazing that you almost spitted your food?"

"Well, it's a fancy yet familiar restaurant that serves common yet extravagant food from around the world… and it has such a great bar with so many different drinks, and their cakes, so damn good."

"Well that's my brother to you, what he does, he does it right."

"Wow, I've never thought that your brother could be the owner of such a restaurant. You did learn from an expert." Seto finished his tuna sandwiches and starts with his ham.

"Ha." Yami took a bit of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, that being his second sandwich. "And Yami, what do you work on?"

"Me? I work for a company, in customs."

"Really…"

Not even half of what Yami said was true, actually it was all a lie; he does not work for a company and quite obvious that he does not work in customs, but he does that to protect his identity of an assassin.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Time had passed, it is now 1:23 pm; Seto and Yami had talked about their ambitions, their life, what they liked, and also they played some ball with the hyper active Mokuba, learning that it was a bad idea to feed a kid chocolate pudding…

"Damn, I'm tired." Yami lies down on the blanket, looking at the tree branches and leaves.

"Imagine what I go through every day, taking care of Mokuba and working at the same time." Seto rests next to Yami.

"Just thinking about it makes me even more tired… Hey, do you mind if I…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"If you?"

"If I go to sleep for a while."

"No I don't mind, go ahead and go to sleep."

"Oh thank you." He whispers, and positioning himself sideways to look at Seto, he closes his eyes and falls asleep…

- -

'_Damn… he's so close…'_ Seto turned his head and found Yami's face next to his. '_His lips… they're so thin and flawless… his nose so beautiful and little… his eyes, they're so peaceful… he's so gorgeous…' _He thinks as he slowly caresses those said parts of Yami's sound asleep face. 'If I could only touch those beautiful lips again with mine…' Seto bites his lower lip when a weird sensation traveled from his now throbbing crotch to his lips.

Yami had been asleep for 30 minutes, and for those 30 minutes Seto had been resisting himself to get closer to that angel like figure of Yami's. But having him so close and looking so innocent, he couldn't stand it anymore; he had to do something.

Seto lips parted as he got closer to Yami's own lips; he didn't care at this point that kissing him while sleep was wrong, all he wanted to do was to get this overwhelming feeling out of his system. He grabbed Yami's pale soft cheek and drew closer and closer to him; he could feel Yami's breath by now, he couldn't wait any more…

Yami changed positions right at the moment when Seto was about to kiss him; startled by Yami's sudden movements, Seto jumped and sat down. "Shit…" His heart is beating ten times faster than it was before.

"Mmm?" A sleepy face rises, and looks at Seto.

"Umm I…" Seto mumbles out, but Yami, who is actually not even half awake, just crawled to Seto and cuddled in his chest, hugging him with one arm and falling asleep again. "Yami?" Seto calls out, but there was no response. "Huh." He smirks; hugging the smaller one that's on his chest, he kisses Yami's head, saying, "I wish I had the courage to say how much I love, you face to face… and not just talk to you when you're asleep, or in my dreams… What would you say if I told you that I love? If I told you that I want to be you're boyfriend…? Is it right to have this feeling towards you… towards a guy? Is it okay to have dreams about you that excite me so much? I want to know…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A month has passed since Crawford came to the DPPA to make a deal with the members; Yami's mission has already finished… but Seto wants to see him one more time and so, they make another date, this time the agree to meet at Seto's house… What awaits this couple? Is Seto going to be able to say how much he loves Yami? Is Yami going to realize that he has fallen in love with Seto? And Crawford, when he reads the research papers, what will he do next?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

T.T Don't kill me! I know it's been sooo long since I last updated.

**Minasantaria:** o.o you didn't have to re-read it, but I hope that in this chapter the why did Bakura kissed Yami was cleared. Oh o.o and Bakura cried because of two reasons: he couldn't stand that his best friend wouldn't tell him a secret, and that he realized that Seto already had stolen Yami from him. o.o I don't think I made that clear owo Sorry. And I wonder if this chapter left you with more questions xD

**Dragonlady222:** Marik and Bakura will back him up even if they die trying o.o not kidding owo

**Lareske:** In the final conversation the ones talking are Yugi, who is Yami's little brother, and Malik who is Marik's little brother by a year. I have to point out again that Yugi and Ryou (Bakura's little bro) are dating and Malik and Joey are too o.o

**The Danvers Girls:** o.O flamethrower! –runs away- o.o Bakura gets the knives… poor guy XD

**Kiki2222:** It's okay, o.o I guess I didn't explain. Bakura cried because of two reasons: he couldn't stand that his best friend wouldn't tell him a secret, and that he realized that Seto already had stolen Yami from him. owo that I why XD

Well see ya all!!

**-Next Chapter… do you like… lemon?-**


	12. I

**Today is**** Monday December 1, 2008**

Yeah I know, you want to kill, me… I'll kill myself before you do… XD Oh and if something is misspelled or there is a letter missing in a word, I'm terribly sorry… yeah, I know… I'll start digging my own grave… XD

Well, what I normally do in the end of the chapter, I'll do it in the beginning, for reasons you will later see…

**Minasantaria:** Yeah… the whole thing with Seto stealing Yami from Bakura wasn't that clear… o.o the impression that you got of Bakura still loving Yami, is the impression I want you guys to get XD And Bakura stayed with Marik because: when Yami returned to Domino, after his father killed his mother, Bakura had already become Marik's boyfriend, and Yami had broken up with Bakura before he went to live outside of Domino, and when he returned, Yami didn't exactly wanted to interfere with Marik and Bakura's relationship, so they didn't get together again. And besides… if Bakura had stayed with Yami, probably Yami wouldn't have met Yosuke, and he wouldn't have become an assassin, and then Yami would be married to Bakura and Seto would probably be a sourpuss guy because he didn't met Yami, and to top it all off, My Paid Assassin wouldn't have existed if Bakura stayed with Yami… XD And lemons are good

**RoseGoddness:** o.o I'll give you a lemon –goes to the kitchen for one- here you go, enjoy n.n

**The Danvers Girls:** Yep, this chapter will have sex o.o Yeah and it is M-rated now o.o and sure I don't mind PM ing you XD is PM a verb? XD Well if it wasn't I just made it owo don't worry I'm lazy too

**Dragonlady222:** umm owo Bakura and Marik aren't in any fight, and their marriage I just fine o.o the thing is that Bakura and Yami did it before Bakura's marriage with Marik, and Marik ever knew.

**Kiki2222**: XD I love them as well

**SwordMasterZ: **Yeah I know owo Malik and Joey ARE a weird couple, actually when this fanfiction was still in my mind I started to do all of the love couples and they were the only ones left n.n Though a don't remember why Malik became a therapist XD

**Warning:** This story has been changed to M rated for some sex scenes. Yaoi.

_I am observing that you're being absorbed absurdly. _

_Enjoy_

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter 12:** I…

"What are you doing?" Bakura, without any warning, enters Yami's office.

"Just finishing the report for Monday." No sign of irritation came from Yami. "Did you already finish your part?" He has a clam voice.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." Bakura with a calm step approaches Yami, who didn't take his sight away from the computer.

"Okay…" Yami just continues to write.

Bakura inspects Yami from behind. "Why are you so… happy?" He whispers in his ear, and then, taking his tongue out, he slowly licks that ear.

"Because something good happened." Yami just wipes his ear and continues typing.

"Hmph…If you weren't this happy, you would have already beaten the shit out of me."

"Yeah, you're lucky. Huh." A little smile forms on his lips.

"So, are you going to tell what happened?" Bakura kisses Yami's neck with a wet kiss.

"You don't need to know." He wipes the saliva Bakura left on his neck.

"So what did Seto do to you? Did he finally tell you that he loves you? Or did he grab your dick and did a blowjob? Which one?" Bakura wraps his arms around Yami's body.

"Why do you always assume it was Seto who got me in this good mood?" Yami finally stops typing and turns around in his seat, meeting with Bakura's smirking face.

"I have my reasons." He kisses his nose. "Now, tell me what happened?" The albino smirks playfully.

"Are you going to cry, get jealous, angry or something alike?"

"I promise nothing."

"Hmm… Seto… umm… he invited me to his house for dinner tomorrow."

"And… did you say yes?" Bakura grabs Yami's hands.

"Umm yeah… And well, I'm kind of excited to spend dinner with him…"

"Are you thinking of taking this relationship to a whole new level?"

"Bakura… I don't want to talk about it." Yami's little smile went into a frown when, once again, he remembered his past.

"You know, you should leave your past behind, don't drag it along with you… It only makes it more difficult for you to be happy..."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Yami pulls his hands away from Bakura's. "Please get out of my office." Yami turn around and sits down, facing his computer.

"But-"

"Just get out!"

Bakura, knowing that if he continued on he was going to piss him of even more, walked out of the room, thinking thoroughly how to help Yami.

Yami has already been heartbroken twice and having another relationship is not an option for him; having to repeat either one of those two relationships he has had, is like going through hell again. Ever since he 'broke up' with Yosuke he proposed himself to never again fall in love, and to never again date someone… But if he denies his love for Seto, if he denies it all, will he ever be happy? Bakura thinks not, and he has always tried to help, but Yami's stubborn nature doesn't let his friend's word sink in…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

5:30 pm…

The sun is still up there in the sky… The summer heat is just starting…

It's Sunday, and Yami's date with Seto already started; they are in the Kaiba Mansion, and the dinner supposedly should had already started, but a fight about who's going to set the table has been going one for the last 5 minutes or so, no letting them continue with the nice and tranquil dinner…

"I'll set the plates!" Yami exclaims.

"You're the invite, I'm the host, I should be the one setting the plates!" Seto grabs Yami's hand that was gripping one of the plates, and pulls on it.

"Let go!" He pulls back.

"Give me the plate!" He pulls upward on Yami's hand, making the smaller man go on tiptoes and almost cling from the taller man's arm.

"No!" He pulls down, this time using both hands. "You let go!"

"I'm the host here!"

"But I want to help you!"

"I don't need it! Now let go!"

"Make me!" He retorts, getting annoyed at Seto's arrogance.

"Oh I'll make you!" With all his strength, Seto pulls on the almost clinging Yami, lifting him from the ground; Yami reacts by swinging around to put more pressure on Seto's arm, but instead he caused Seto to lose balance, and wobbling around, he tries to shake Yami off.

All of that resulted as a big mess. Seto ends up losing all of his balance and in the attempt to not let Yami hit the ground, he lets go of Yami's hand and gets a good grip of him as they both hit the ground, making a big ruckus as the plate falls onto the ground, with the pair of bickering guys, breaking into pieces.

"Are you alright?" With Yami on top of Seto, he is grasping him in a protecting position, one arm wrapped around his waist so he wouldn't fall, and the other around the head so that nothing would harm him.

"Yeah…" Yami peeps out his head from Seto's chest. "I'm sorry… I'll pay for the plate…"

"No need to, as long as you're okay." Seto smiles, seeing that nothing had happened to his beloved.

"But-"

"Let's no bicker again, it'll lead to the same mess."

"Mm… Okay." He smiles down at Seto, making him smile back. "Umm… are you okay, 'cause you were the one who hit the ground…"

"I'm okay, nothing happened."

"Good." Yami grins, once again, but this time Seto didn't smile back. Yami, after he smiled, he immediately wiped that expression off; he had looked into those deep blue eyes of Seto's, those eyes that are a spell for Yami, they are a pool which when he gets in, he doesn't want to get out…

Yami slowly approaches the face of the man under him, and as their lips barely touch, he closes his eyes, parting his lips in the same rhythm as Seto's, and when their mouths couldn't be more open, they put them together, and immediately, both of their tongues push go into the other one's mouth, for a wet and pleasurable fight for victory.

Seto's tongue twirls around Yami's, an after a good taste of him, he sucks it inside his mouth, making their faces more close together and making it seem like if they were eating each other; both mouths wide open with nonstop sucking movements, and Seto's eager hands, on pushing on Yami's head and the other one roaming under Yami's burned red half-sleeve button up shirt.

Yami's hands, like Seto's, are wandering off; one is under Seto's green shirt, playing around with the very aroused nipple, and the other one is behind Seto's head, above his nape, pulling his brown hair every time Seto takes a bite out of Yami's lips or plays really rough with Yami's defined waist.

Pure pleasure and lust is running around the young males' bodies, this intense power is yet something that they can't control, and because of that, their temperatures start going up, as well as they begin to wander their hands into the other one's intimate parts of the body.

A little moan escapes from Yami when Seto-

Another plate brakes…

The full time maid enters the room, and the minute she saw that scene, the scene of her Master on the ground making out, correction, _eating up_ an unknown person, and her Master's hand inside of that person's pants, and said person unbuttoning her Master's pants, she let go of the plate in her hand and looked at them in a astonished manner.

Seto and Yami both stop kissing; separating from Seto's face, Yami takes away his hand from Seto's crotch, and Seto takes out his hand from inside Yami's pants. The smaller one pushes away from Seto and rapidly stands up. Taking some steps away from him, Yami offers Seto his hand, and he accepts it. The small one helps the taller one stand up and dusting off, Seto looks at his maid.

"Umm…Yami… She's one of my maids, Yayoi…" Seto says, blushing a little. "Yayoi, he's my friend, Yami."

"Ah… Nice to meet you." Yayoi, the 21 year old maid bows down to Yami.

"Nice to meet you as well." Yami bows his head down in response.

"Sir, would you like to eat now or will you eat later." She asks not looking at him directly in the eyes.

"We'll eat now, and please after we finish eating, will you clean up the broken plates?"

"Certainly, Sir." Yayoi picks up the biggest pieces of the broke plate and goes to throw it in the trash can.

"Yayoi is a great cook; she made all of the food you're going to eat…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Gochisousama deshita." Yami says before he takes the last sip of his tea. "That was really good Yayoi."

"Thank you Sir. I'm glad you liked it." She says while picking up the plates.

"Yami, are you up to dessert." Seto asks, while getting up.

"Yeah." Yami stands up as well. "So what is the dessert?"

"How about if you go and wait in the TV room while I prepare it?"

"You don't need my help?" Yami offers himself.

"No, you just go to the room and rest."

"Um… Okay." Yami steps away from the table and walks out of the kitchen.

Seto, the second Yami was out of the room, he walks to the refrigerator and gets out a box. Placing it on the table, Seto opens the box, revealing a Tres leches cake with rum. Grabbing two little plates from the pantry behind him, he cuts two pieces out of the cake and puts them in their respective plate, placing a cherry on top of each of the cakes.

Taking out the double vanilla ice cream from the freezer, Seto puts a scoop of it next to the cake of each plate; he puts away both the cake and the ice cream, and takes out a brandy from his collection of alcoholic beverages that goes all around the kitchen on top of the pantry and the kitchen devices.

Pouring the brandy into two snifters (a kind of glass for brandy), Seto places some ice cubes in the glass and takes a little sip, savoring it. "Yayoi, would you help with the plates."

"Yes Sir." Yayoi dries his hands and takes two forks out putting them on the plates; taking the plates, she follows Seto out of the room and into the TV room, where Yami was sitting on the couch looking at some of the pictures around him.

"Here you go Yami." Seto offered one of the glasses he was holding in his hands and Yami took one.

"Here you go." Yayoi places the plates on the center table.

"Yayoi, just finish cleaning the plates and then you are dismissed." Seto orders, as he sits down next to Yami.

"Thank you Sir." She disappears from the room.

"You do drink alcohol right?" Seto asks.

"Yeah…" Yami smells the liquid in the glass. "Is this, brandy?"

"Yes, it's Hennessy 'Richard' Cognac (®)."

"Isn't that the one over 1,000 dollars?" Yami looks at the brandy.

"Yeah."

"So you expect me to drink an alcoholic drink that costs that much?" Yami moves the glass in circles.

"Umm… Yeah, why not?"

"I'm guessing that because you're fucking filthy rich you don't care much about putting something in your mouth that's over 500 dollars, do you?"

"Should I care?"

"Forget it…" Yami was amazed; he couldn't believe that someone would be so rotten I money that he wouldn't care about how much he spent. "And the cake, did it cost that much a well."

"No, I actually bought it at Sous Votre last night; it's Tres Leches with rum." Seto says, with a grin in his face.

"You like that cake?" Yami was again amazed.

"Yeah, it's my favorite, and I love how your brother does it, it fucking good, it isn't as sweet as it seems, and the balance between the cake and the rum, it's amazing, it's perfect."

"Wow… I didn't think you liked sweet stuffs."

"I actually love sweet stuff, but people say that my face says the contrary."

"Well… I kind of agree…" Yami looks away chuckling a little.

"Do I have a face of a sourpuss?" Seto looks into Yami's eyes.

"Ah…" Yami stuffs his mouth with a big piece of the cake.

"Why does everyone think I'm a gloomy, smart ass, whore like guy?"

"Maybe because you look like one?" He drinks of the expensive brandy.

"Why do I look like one?" Seto drinks the brandy.

"You look gloomy because: you have a face that says, if you dare to defy me I'll kill you. You're a smart ass because: you are quite arrogant and most of the times when you talk, it's like me, me and me. And you look like a whore because: you're fucking hot, and you have a body that says, come on girls, I'm up for a good blowjob and a fuck."

"God… truth hurts."

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings…"

"No, it's okay, it's the damn truth, I'm aware of it. But, does my body really say that?"

"Yeah." Yami eats some more cake.

"Tell me, do I look virgin to you?" Seto nears his face to Yami's, looking right into his red crimson eyes.

"You. Virgin?" Yami bursts into laughter.

Seto draws back. "Umm… Could you let me in the joke?" Seto drinks more brandy looking at Yami with a raised brow.

"If your body says, come on girls I want to fuck, I guess you've received a lot of good fucks from a lot of different girls."

"I've never even seen a girl naked."

Yami raises both of his eyebrows in surprise. "You're kidding?"

"No… I'm not a whore…To tell you the truth I've only had 3 girlfriends, and I've never kissed with none of them."

"When was your first kiss?" Yami takes another sip of his drink.

"Some weeks ago… with you…" Seto blushes, mumbling the last part.

"I… was your first kiss?" He whispers, getting onto the couch and leaning on his knees.

"Yeah… you were… my first kiss…" Seto also rests on his knees, and closes in his face with Yami's.

"That's…" Yami grabs one of the brandy glasses. "Cool…" He tilts the glass on Seto's lips and Seto takes a drink from it. The second the glass left Seto's lips, Yami attacked his mouth, taking in the sweet brandy into his own mouth.

Yami bends over and Seto bends back; Seto slowly sits on his own legs and wraps his arms around Yami's waist and back. Yami stops assaulting the other one's mouth and licks the brandy that was dripping from Seto's mouth; with the maddening smell from the alcohol in between their breaths, Seto falls totally back onto the couch and Yami follows him, yet again breaking into his mouth ruthlessly and sucking on that thin tongue that moves so swiftly around the smaller one's mouth.

Seto goes crazy as he feels Yami's tongue move around his mouth, caressing every single corner of it, in the sweetest yet hottest way there could be. Yami leaves the other man's mouth and moves down to Seto's neck, licking it and leaving little kisses all around. A little moan escapes from Seto, as he felt how Yami gave his last lick at his neck.

Yami advances up to Seto's mouth once again, making so that their lips only brushed; he opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue and starts to move it up and down in slow movements, slightly touching Seto's lips. The blue eyed man reacts almost instantly and opens his mouth, also sticking out his tongue. When Yami feels that slender tongue touch his, he begins to flutter it faster, and Seto follows him, both of their tongues going crazy with one another in continuous fast up and down movements.

While still kissing, Yami opened his eyes, just enough to see Seto's pleasure face, and not being able to contain himself, he grabs the other one's tongue with his mouth and sucks on it, hard; when a moan came from the taller man, he licked his right cheek, and went up to his earlobe to nibble it. Yami made a trail, first he went all around his earlobe, then he went next to his sideburn and licked down all away around the face outline, and slowly going down, he traveled down to Seto's neck.

Both of their bodies started throbbing when their hands went down to the other one's crotch. Yami, while trying to unzip Seto's jeans, he licked around the lower part of the brunet's neck. Yami had finally reached Seto's boxer briefs and slowly started to jerk the other one's member over the underwear. Seto arched a little and a big moan came out of him as Yami started to jerk his member faster. Seto got his free hand under Yami's shirt and went to look for his nipple, and when he found them-

A loud cry came from the other couch…

Mokuba had woken up and that little whimper made the two men realize what they've been doing, and separating from each other, not wanting to make eye contact because of what just happen, they start to straighten up.

Seto stood up and while walking to the other couch where the baby was, he zips up his jeans with great effort, and all because his member's reaction to sexual pleasure. "Are you awake?" Seto looks down and Mokuba had his eyes wide open and was moving his hands up and down without stopping. "Hmm, silly one." Seto picks up the baby bag and takes out a bottle. "I'll go to the kitchen to prepare his formula…" Seto informs Yami…

- - - - - - - -

It's been around 10 minutes since Seto finished feeding his baby brother and put him to sleep; now they are both sitting on the couch with half a meter of distance and they are looking everywhere except each other…

"Are those your parents and you?" Yami takes the photo in the table in front of him, breaking the death silence between them with his question.

"Yeah, it was when I was like 7. We were in the water park and someone took a picture of my mom, my father and me."

"You were so cute in that photo. And you were… small." He says pointing out his height.

"I grew taller than my father in my teenage years, before that, I was in the average height."

"How tall are you… and how tall were your parents?" Yami inquires curious.

"I'm 1.86 meters…" He looks into space and then answers. "My mom was like 1.76 or 78 and my father was 1.82 meters." Seto calculates.

"Damn… I feel small…"

"Why? How tall are you?"

"I'm… ah…" He hesitates, not wanting to tell his real height. "1.60." He murmurs and Seto just looks at him, containing his laughter. "Don't laugh!"

Seto brakes, and starts laughing in front of Yami's face. "You're parents weren't that tall, were they?" He says trying to contain the laugh from growing.

"My dad was taller than me, but my mom wasn't… she was the same height as my little brother…"

"And how tall is your brother?"

"One point fifty something meters."

"He's even smaller than you…" Seto whispers, not wanting to laugh at Yami or his brother.

"Do you have a problem with my brother and me being small?" Yami didn't like that Seto was laughing because of their height.

"No, not at all… It's just umm… never mind." Seto's face turns red.

Yami looks at the now blushing Seto, and asks, "Why are you blushing?"

"Umm… ah… For no reason." He tries to hide his head.

"People don't blush for nothing." Yami argues.

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm a pervert."

"Don't care much about that. I'm a pervert as well. You know, if it has double sense, I'll understand…" He smiles, blushing a little as well.

Seto giggles a little, and starts telling Yami what came into his mind. "Well umm… you know… someone's body is proportional to their _size_…And well if you're quite small, then your size might be the same…"

"Oh…" Yami raised one brow. "So you're saying I have a little penis?"

"Yeah, that's basically it but umm… You can prove me wrong and I'll take back what I said." When saying the last line, Seto draws closer to Yami.

"And what do you wish me to do to prove you wrong? 'Cause I don't like people criticizing my good size."

Seto snorts. "You. Big? Don't make me laugh."

"Ah… You don't believe I have a big penis?"

"I have a bazooka for a penis; you have a tic-tac for a penis, okay?"

"Look mister big-shot smartass, just because your penis is a little bit bigger than your pinky, it doesn't mean it's huge and it's going to pleasure everyone. If you get lucky I'll pleasure one or two girls… And my penis, it isn't the size of a tic-tac, and I can prove it to you." Yami draws closer to Seto, enough so that their breaths collided.

"How?"

**- - - - - - Lemon - - - - - -**

"Give me your hand!" Yami snatches one of Seto's hands, and because he was supporting himself on them he lost balance, falling down onto the couch and near to where Yami's crotch is. "Touch it, feel it, it's big!"

Seto takes his face off of the couch and, not taking his hand off of Yami's crotch, he sits downs again, but this time, hi legs are on top of the couch. "Let's see what we have here…" Seto crouches down so that his face would be close to the smaller one's crotch. Unzipping his pants, Seto sticks his hand into them, and goes down to where Yami's balls are; gripping the member tight with his hand over the boxer briefs, he travels up, imagining the real thing in his mind. When he reaches the tip he says, "Yours is really big…" He says with a soft voice, and then sits up, taking his hand out of the other one's pants

"See, told you it was big… Bet you don't want to show me yours 'cause it's too little…" Even though it was intended to sound like a remark, it didn't, his voice was calm and soft.

"Come here and I'll show you how _big_ it's supposed to be…" Seto's voice is really low, and has a hint of his romantic and perverted side.

Yami nears him, and Seto pulls him over. Grabbing the smaller one's hand, Seto puts it on his crotch and immediately both started to unzip and unbutton those jeans. Once done, Yami looks up into Seto's eyes, finding lust invading them; Yami now knows what Seto yearns for, and as a guy who wants the same, he'll fulfill every part of that desire.

Yami lowers Seto's pants and underwear and grabbing his penis, he puts it up. Yami observes from up close the penis in his hand and licks it from bottom to top, producing a moan from the other man. Yami starts to jerk it really slow, and looks up to Seto once again; Seto's blue eyes were half closed and he was biting his lips, looking down at Yami. The tri-colored hair man redirects his sight and looks down at the cock in his hand; without a second thought, Yami embraces the head of Seto's wide member with his mouth, and while still jerking it, he sucks on it, hard.

A big moan comes from Seto, followed by a whimper that cried out the other one's name. After that moan, Yami stops what he was doing, and, with his mouth still around the penis, he goes down, beginning to do a blowjob. At first, Yami started to do it slow and easy, but after a while, without losing his rhythm, he starts going faster, and moves the member in different direction in his mouth. As a natural reaction, Seto bucks his hips forward exactly when Yami was going down, thus making Yami go deep throat. Yami kept himself there for a while, and then, continued with a deep-throat blowjob. Seto's moans became louder as Yami's movements became faster.

Suddenly, Yami stops, and so did the moans. With the penis still in his grip, Yami moves up, and kisses the needing mouth of Seto's. Yami continues to jerk Seto's member, and with the remaining hand, he looks for Seto's nipples over his clothes. Seto wraps one arm around Yami's hip and the other one goes down to the smaller one's crotch and begins to search for the member inside the underwear. Yami leaves Seto's nipples for a moment and pulls down both his pants and boxer, leaving the semi-erect penis out in the open.

Before Seto could grab his member, Yami gets as near as he can be to the other man's body and sits down on Seto's legs, with his wide open. Not knowing what Yami was going to do, Seto looks at him, and Yami responds with a kiss. As they kissed, Yami grabbed both his and Seto's, and once they were both together, he begins to masturbate them with really fast hand movements…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

They've been at it for some time now; they've done various things, like the 69, but still no penetration…

Yami's totally naked laid down on the couch with his legs wide open; and Seto, as well naked, is moving down from Yami's stomach to the crotch, leaving hot kisses all around, and stopping every now and then to suck hard and leave his love mark.

Seto reaches the hips, and looks down to see the erect and throbbing member of Yami. Seto goes a little lower and grabs the dick, moving it so it was directed to the bellybutton. Seto opens his mouth and takes Yami's ball inside, sucking on them gentle yet fast; and as the jerking movements become faster, so did Yami's breath. Seto flutters his tongue, licking the balls and before leaving them, he takes them and bites them really soft, but hard enough to produce a loud moan. Seto stops jerking the penis and brings it up to his mouth; he does circles around the head with his tongue and suck on it, repeatedly. After taking notice that the penis had grown a little, Seto takes it all into his mouth, going deep throat from the start. He takes it out of his mouth and licks it from bottom to top, returning to the head and continuing with his blowjob.

After a while, Seto takes the penis out of his moist and warm mouth, and, leaving the member behind, he goes up and kisses Yami. This is going to be the first time Seto will do it, but he knew he was ready, even though he wasn't that sure of how to do it… Taking Yami's legs and putting them on his shoulders, Seto crouches down and goes forward with his own penis in hand. Once he found the entrance, he played with it with his head, making Yami arch with all of the pleasure that was traveling through his body.

Once he knew he was pleasuring Yami, he moves forward a little, and slowly penetrates his ass, but only with the head. Yami was going crazy; he wanted that erect dick in him so badly, but he wasn't getting it, and that made him horny, really horny.

Gripping himself to the couch and biting his lip, Yami shouts out. "Damn you bastard! Just fuck me already!" Yami's angry face glared at Seto.

Seto bends down so that their faces would meet. "Say that again in my face." Yami had provoked Seto; no one has ever called the great CEO a bastard.

"Fuck me you bastard!" Every single word that came out of him said anger and lust.

"I'm going to make you regret ever calling a bastard."

Exactly after he finished saying the last word, his penis was thrust into Yami's still tight cunt without any hesitation or regret. A big whimper came from both of the men; Yami arch his body even more and started panting, while Seto threw his head back and dug his nails into the couch; probably, it was hurting him more than it actually hurt Yami, but both were feeling an indescribable pleasure. After Seto recovers from that crushing pain and pleasure, he takes Yami from the hips and slowly pushes his whole cock into him making Yami give out a little pant.

Seto begins to move his hips and rapidly picks up a nice rhythm that both like. Seto bend in forward a little more, pressing Yami's legs against the little one's body, but it didn't hurt him, his daily training had made him really flexible; the brunet got another angle on Yami's entrance, making it easier for him to pick up another faster rhythm. And as their bodies became comfortable, Seto begins to take more of his member out and shoves it in forward with greater speed and force.

Yami could feel how Seto's member was growing inside of him, and Seto felt how Yami's walls were slowly closing in on his enlarging penis. Yami had his eyes half open and was panting, giving out little moans and whispering out Seto's name. Seto as well with his eyes half open but was biting his lip, not wanting to moan anything, he knew that if he opened his mouth, he was going to shout, and so revealing the great pain traveling around his body.

"Yami… I'm going to… cum…" Seto managed to say in between breaths.

"I wanna come with you…" Yami said in a breath.

Taking his legs of Seto's shoulders, Yami wraps him arms around Seto's neck, and Seto grabs the man's hip, lifting him up from the couch. Yami wrapped his legs around Seto and immediately after, the thrusting movements continued, followed by the up and down movements of Yami's hips in coordination with Seto's. Seto's dick reached deeper in Yami's cunt and Yami threw his head back when Seto touched a very sensitive spot of his.

Seto gave his last thrust into Yami, and as both came, Seto in Yami and Yami on their stomachs, they shouted each other's names at the top of their lungs, digging their nails into the other one's skin.

Yami lets go of Seto, and Seto leaves him on the couch; Seto moves back, taking his dick out of Yami's ass, and the semen that was released in the smaller one's body, is now traveling his way out of it.

**- - - - - - ****End of Lemon - - - - - -**

Seto rapidly examines Yami's body, and then he gets off the couch and walks to the end of it, taking out two blankets that were hidden behind it. The brunet climbs onto the couch and Yami immediately makes room for him, Seto positioning himself in that place. Taking Yami from his waist, he pulls him over to him and embraces him, covering both of the naked, wet and sweaty bodies with the blankets.

"Seto… do you… love me?" Yami pops out his head from Seto's chest.

"Yes. I love you Yami."

"I… love you too Seto."

They look into their eyes and saw that those words that they said, were not only combined letters, they were words that came from the heart, and together, meant much more that they could ever think of…

**TBC**


	13. True love True feelings

**Today is**** Sunday December 7, 2008**

Oh my gosh XD we are almost at the end, well I'm not sure, because I don't know how many chapters will I be writing in the new yet far future…

**Warning****:** Yaoi and more

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter 13: **True love True feelings

"Where am I? What's this place?" He inquires.

A black abyss with no sign of light, that's the place where he is. He looked around and found nothing. He was in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the darkness.

"Is anyone there?" He asks, not getting an answer. "Hello?"

He walks a few steps and looks around once more, but yet again, he finds only darkness.

Then the echoing noise of steps is heard, and with every second that passes it gets louder and louder. "Who's there?" He asks desperate for an answer. "Answer me!" He looks around nervous, getting in position to fight.

"Hello Yami." A voice from behind Yami and he turns around.

A light illuminates the guy in front of him, and at first Yami looks away from the blinding light, but when his eyes got accustomed, he looks up for a second time. A tall man is standing in front of him; he is wearing a long beige coat and a hat of the same color that made a shadow that hid his eyes and nose.

"You do remember me, right Yami?" The deep voice of the man pierced through Yami's ears.

"Yo- Yosuke?" Yami mumbles out.

The tall man in front of him takes of his hat and uncovers his face. Indeed, it was Yosuke, the man who betrayed and broke Yami's heart.

"Wha- what are you doing here?"

"I came to take revenge."

"About… About what?" Yami was trembling, but he didn't know why.

"Well, you became better than me, you betrayed me, and you killed me… And now, I'm here to kill you."

"I didn't betray you! You were the one who betrayed me! You were the one who wanted to kill me!" Yami takes some steps back and shouted.

"But in the end, you were the one who killed me… you're the murderer Yami, not me."

"Liar! You were the one who turned me into an assassin! It's because of you that I'm what I am now! It's all your fault!" Yami back away a little more.

"It's not my fault. You were the one who decided to come with me to be trained. You were the one who decided to fell in love with me, because, I was never in love with you. And you were the one who decided to never forgive yourself for killing me. You are the cause for all the pain that you've been through."

Yami was crying; those words couldn't fit in his mind, he just couldn't take them.

"You sore loser. You're time has come. Say '_Good bye'_ to this world, Yami." Yosuke took out his gun, and with his two hands gripping it, he points it at Yami's head. "Remember, I never did love you." He grins.

The sound of the firing of a gun invaded the place… The figure that was once Yosuke became Seto, and he felt on his knees when an intense pain filled all his body… Yami had shot him before he had the time to shot Yami…

"Why? Why did you shoot me Yami? I thought… I thought you love me… Why baby love? Why did you do that?" Seto felt onto the floor, unconscious and all covered in his vivid red blood.

Yami lets go of his gun, and it hits the ground. He was trembling; he couldn't believe he just shot the man he loved so much, he couldn't believe that he just betrayed another man. "Seto? Seto!" Yami runs toward him in great distress. "Seto, Seto please… don't die… I… I love you… please I'm sorry…"

"It's too late Yami… You already shoot him… You're alone again… You just killed another of your beloved ones…" Seto says.

"Shut up!-

2:36 am…

Yami opens his eyes as his body jumped. He was all covered in sweet and breathing really fast…

It was all just a dream, but for Yami it was a nightmare…

Yami looks to his left and saw how Seto slept peacefully next to him, like an angel. The small man takes a deep breath and takes off the blanket, without taking them off of Seto. He discreetly gets off of the couch, and once he knew Seto was sound asleep, he started to pick up his clothes.

In no time, he had it all on, and was read to part; but when he saw Seto he felt something in him that stopped him. He looks around the room for a piece of paper, and with his good luck, he found one. Taking out his laser pen, he starts writing…

- - - -

About half an hour has passed since Yami woke up. He is now standing next to Seto, looking at him from above with great amusement. He can see part of his chest and in his mind the images of when they were doing it came. A weird feeling invaded his body, as he remembers every scene of the hot night they had; he remembered how it felt to be touched, kissed, licked and sucked by the tall brunet. He remembered how he taunted with his body, how he touched it and licked it… "He… was virgin before this…" He remembered that as well.

"Bye Seto." Yami whispers, and as he was turning around to walk away, he heard how Seto moved on the couch.

Yami looks back and sees how Seto's eyes opened and gaze up at him. "Yami?"

"Good Bye Seto." Yami takes his sight off of Seto and starts walking.

"Wait Yami! Where are you going?" Seto immediately sits up on the couch and follows Yami with his head.

As Yami was about to exit the room, Seto shouts one more time. "Yami! Wait! Tell me! Where are you going?" Seto was desperate for an answer.

Yami looks at him with cold eyes, and says, "I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that I'm going far away from you."

"Bu- but why?"

"For my own reasons…" Yami takes his eyes away from Seto and walks off.

"Yami! No! Yami wait!" Seto stands up impulsively.

"Don't follow."

"But Yami, why are you leaving? I- I love you Yami, I don't want you to leave." Seto's face expressed sadness. "I'm sorry for whatever I did Yami… I'm sorry that I love you, it's just that…" Tears begin to fall down his cheeks. "You're such a beautiful person from the inside… You're caring, nice, funny, and really easy to talk to… You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect. I'm the most rotten person you can ever meet. I don't deserve such a gentle man like you Seto… And you don't deserve such a disgusting guy like me. I'm sorry…" Yami starts walking really fast towards the entrance of the house and Seto follows him, crying and trembling because of his sorrow.

"Yami… I love you. Please don't leave me alone…" Seto begs in the last attempt.

"I'm sorry…" Yami opens the door, heads outside and closes it.

As Seto eyes are being invaded by his tears, he falls onto the ground with his knees and hits it with his fist. "Yami… I love you… Why Yami? Why did you leave me? I love you so much…" He collapses onto the ground, shivering because of the rage, and crying because of his misery.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

3:23 am…

The doorbell rang at the Bakura and Ishtar residence.

"Who the fucking hell goes ringing on our doorbell at fucking 3 in the morning!" Bakura shouts as the ongoing sound of the bell rings in his ears.

"Just shut up, go answer and let me sleep." Marik complained.

"…Smart ass." Bakura takes off the blankets and in a bad mood heads for his bedroom's door.

He goes through the hallway, down the stairs and passes the living and dining room. He gets to the main entrance and opens the door. "What do you-" When he saw that the one in front wasn't a stranger, and that it was a crying Yami, he worried.

"I'm sorry… I should just have gone home…" Yami turns around but before he could walk away, Bakura grabs him from behind and pulls him into the house.

Bakura hugs him and whispers in his ear, "Why are you crying Yami?"

"BecauSeSetoandIweyou… IknowbutweandIandbutwe…" Yami says without making any sense.

Bakura turns him around and looks directly into Yami's wet eyes. "Breathe deeply and slowly tell me what's wrong."

Yami hugs Bakura firmly and takes a deep breath like he told him to. "Today… was my… date with Seto… right?" He speaks slowly and paused.

"Yes."

"Well… Seto and I… We… we…"

"You what?"

"We… we… ended up doing it." Yami breaks into tears on Bakura's shoulder.

"What?" Bakura couldn't believe what he just heard.

"We did it! Seto and I had sex! He kissed me! He touched me! He grabbed me and fucked me! And his penis! Ad his penis was so good! So big and… and… I told him that I love him! I told him that I love him! I love him Bakura… I love Seto…" Yami collapses crying in Bakura's arms and Bakura hold him tight.

"Marik! Marik come!"

"Damn it what?" Marik shouted from upstairs.

Marik got out of his bed, and mad, went walking downstairs; when he got downstairs and saw that in his husband's arms was his friend crying like a baby, he got alarmed.

"What's wrong with Yami?" Marik immediately asks.

"I'll tell you upstairs, just help me carry him to our bed."

"Sure."

Marik nears Bakura and takes one of Yami's arms and wraps it around his shoulders, gripping that arms hard with his hand so it wouldn't fall; Bakura does the same with the other arm, and together, at the same time, they lift his feet up with their free hand. Once they knew their friend was secure in their grasp, they start walking with caution.

They go up the stairs and through the hall way, and when they get to their room, they approach the bed and leave him laid on the edge. Yami stayed there, without moving and looking blankly into space.

"What's wrong with him?" Marik is worried.

"He came in crying telling me that he did it with Seto… he told me what Seto did to him and he told me that he told him that he loves him… _(Let me rephrase that: "and Yami told me that he told Seto that he loves him") _And then he collapsed into my arms and started to cry even harder."

"But not only that." Yami begins to talk. "We had such a great time; we ate, we talked, we kissed, and then we fucked… He was so good… And he even told me that he loves me… He told me how much I meant for him and I told him how much he meant for meant… We kissed and then we felt asleep in each other's arms… And then I woke up after a dream and I decided to leave him… but I couldn't just leave him without telling why, so I wrote him a note… but when I was about to leave…. He woke up and… and… I had to tell him good bye…It hurt me… It hurt me so much to let go of him… I love him, you know?"

"And… what did it say on that note? Yami…?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seto was on the couch, wrapped around the blankets, looking blankly at the ground. He had cried what he didn't cry in five years; his eyes are puffy and red, and he had a headache that wouldn't stop bothering him.

He looks up from the ground to the couch where his baby brother slept on. Apparently that little menace slept through the episode that Yami and Seto had on the couch a few hours ago. "I hope you'll never have to cry like this Mokuba…" He says in a really low voice.

Seto turns his head and looks at the table where the brandy glasses and the plates with cake were. More tears come to his beautiful blue eyes as he remembers the feeling that he had when Yami grabbed him and kissed him.

"I don't get it Yami… Why if you said that you loved me, and that every time you're with me you're happy, you left? I don't get it…" He wipes his tears of with his arm and then lies back on the couch.

As he looks around the room with so many thoughts in his head he comes upon a white thing that stood out from one of the cushions of the couch his sitting on. Curious and anxious to get all of those thoughts out of his head, he crawls to where it is and grabs it. He examines it without unfolding it and immediately recognized that the note was from Yami; on the outside it said _To Seto_ with a beautiful handwriting.

Seto opens the note and starts to read it…

_Dear Seto:_

_You may be wondering why I left__, and if you have in your mind that I left because of something you did… Then you're wrong._

_I left for a very personal reason, of which I've been lying to you about. And because I can no longer lie to you, I'll tell you the truth._

_Everything, absolutely everything that I've told you about my work life, is a lie. I don't work in an office in customs for a company… I'm head chief of something that is called the DPAA, short Domino's Paid Assassin Association… The townspeople call me 'Dark Assassin'… I'm a paid assassin and a spy that's under the government's nose… My head is worth millions… But they can't catch me because they've never seen my face… So if anyone ever found out about this and we were together, you might come in with me for hiding me… And I don't want you involved in this cruel and dangerous business, because I don't want to see the ones I love get murdered or something alike… _

_I'm telling you this big secret because I trust you and I trust that you won't tell any authority of my true identity… _

_I know that this is shocking for you Seto, and if you stop loving me after this, I'll totally understand…__ I'll also understand if you never forgive me for lying to you like this…_

_If we ever see each other again, remember, you don't know me and because of that, you can't trust me._

_The one who loves you and needs you but can't have you… **Yami.**_

"Idiot…" Seto whispers as his heavy tears fall from his eyes down the cheek. "I love you, you fucking bastard son of a bitch! I fucking love you! Don't you see that the one I want and need is you…? I'll take the risk of being with you Yami… I'll take it…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The note said what?!" Bakura shouted in great anger.

"Like you heard! It revealed that I'm an assassin! That I'm the Dark Assassin!"

"And what if tells the media?! What if he tells the police?! Huh? What if? You didn't think of that, did you?!"

"I'm sorry! Damn it! I love him! I wanted him to know the truth! I couldn't stand knowing that I was lying to him! I don't care if he rats me out… I'll understand… And I won't put you in the scene… I'll be the one who will take all the blame… Okay? So don't worry." Yami was crying and looking blank at the ceiling.

"You trust him that much that you told him your most deathly secret… So he's _that_ special to you?" Bakura looks down, thinking that a long time ago he was the special person in Yami's life.

"Yeah… He's so special that I gave him my body, Bakura… And he gave me his… He was virgin before that… And even though it was his first time… He was so good… He kissed well, he fucked well, he moved so well… He made me moan so hard… He made me plead for it…Bakura?" Yami turns his head to look at the said person. "If I enjoy being with Seto, if I love him, if he loves me back, why? Why did I leave him?"

"I don't know… You tell me." Bakura whispers and sits next to Yami's head.

"I think it was because I didn't want to hurt him… In my dream, I killed Seto, the same way I killed Yosuke… I… I betrayed him… He told me that because I shot the one I love, I ended up alone again… And I don't want to kill the one I love, and I don't want to end up alone because of my actions… So I thought that by doing this, everything was going to be okay… But I still love Seto and I can't take those feeling away… I don't think my life is ever going to be okay… I already ruined it… And there's no turning back… It's already too late…"

"Maybe it's too late to take back everything that you've done since your rape, up until you killed Yosuke and became a fulltime assassin… But leaving Seto is still reversible… You can go back right now, tell him how you feel, and ask him if he still feels that way… If he loves you the same way you love him, and the same way all of us love you, then, he'll take you back, not even caring that you're a killer…" Bakura strokes Yami's head as from his eyes tears fall, remembering how it felt to have Yami in love with him.

"I don't want to go back to Seto."

"But you just told us that you do."

"I do want to… But I'll be putting him on risk… so… I won't go back to him…"

"Yami." Yami looks up to meet Bakura's eyes. "Don't be an idiot. By doing this, you're just hurting yourself. You're an asshole. Love doesn't grow on trees, love doesn't hit in you in the head whenever you want, perfect love is hard to find. And you are declining this opportunity because of some stupid belief of yours! Fuck it Yami! You're being a motherfucking dumbass! If Seto's as great as you've told me he is, if Seto deserves you're love and trust, and if Seto truly and really loves you, then go back to him and take the love that you deserve!"

"I don't deserve love."

"What?"

"I don't deserve love."

"Yami." Marik speaks and Yami turns his head to the other way, where Marik is seated. "I don't like to talk to you like this, but… You're being a fucking son of a bitch bastard… I don't get why in the hell you're being like this… If I were you, I wouldn't care that I'm an assassin, I'll will continue to be with the one I love, and… Okay, you told Seto your secret, and if he truly loves you, then he'll still want to be with you… So how about you get your little ass out of here and head to Seto's, get to know how he feels for you after knowing your secret, and if it's something good stay there, and if not come here to the people who really love you."

"But-

"No buts."

"But, but."

"But what?"

Yami shouts and turns around to grab Bakura's leg; he holds it tight and hides his weeping face in it. "I love Seto. I love him. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to kill him. I don't want to hurt him. I love him. I love him. I love him…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hi guys, gals XD I'm updating soon because I'm out of school!! Yeah me! XD I think I've been watching too much Sweet Life of Zack and Cody with my sister lately… Well… because this is close to the end, I've been thinking various stuffs, like do Seto and Yami get married? Do I write that certain chapter that I'm not going to tell you guys what's it about? And, after this story, do I write a short random series that involves these two main characters after what happens in the last chapter? Or do I start writing a new one?

I have issues XD Well, if you want to answer any of those questions for me, I'll take it in consideration. Oh and the possible stories that I've been thinking of writing of are:

No. 1: Yami was born with a disease that obligates him to walk with a cane after walking for a long period of time. One of his best friends is Seto Kaiba, that has been with him since little and he has an arranged marriage with a girl that he, Yami and their other friends hate.

No. 2: Vampires. Domino City is famous for its abundance of vampires, but it's even more famous for the kind of vampires that live there. When a half-blood and a pure-blood meet in the night of the arrival of a famous Vampire Hunter, what will come after that?

They are both Prideshipping and have no title, you can vote for the one that seems more attractive to you XD

Comment time:

**Dragonlady222:** Thank you owo Yami is head over heels for Seto, he won't hurt him owo I think XD

**xXRoseGoddesXx: **o.o I want a lemon too XD gimme!

**Minasantaria: **We have to talk in a serious matter… I can't take it! That OMG is killing me!! Ahh!! Those it mean OMG it was good? OMG it was bad? OMG what?! What does that OMG mean?! You have to answer me owo or else… o.o I'll… kill Seto owo XD

**SwordMaster:** O.O since when was Yami sent to kill Seto! I want to know…! I thought that in the first chapter said that Crawford wanted Yami to spy on Seto not to kill him!! Ahh!! Maybe I didn't make myself clear… Crawford want information, Yami spy Seto, Seto no die owo XD Aww… Yeah… well hope I made myself clear now owo Sorry for the caveman talk thing

**Kiki2222: **The lemon was to die for O.o really? Thanks n.n


	14. No is no

**Today is Thursday, April 30****th****, 2009**

EXPLANATION:

**Joey** is boyfriends with **Malik**, who is **Marik**'s younger brother, who is married with **Bakura**, who has a younger brother **Ryou** that is married with **Yugi**, who is **Yami**'s younger brother, who is in the debate of staying or not with **Seto**.

**Warning: **Yaoi, language, guns, etc.

**My Paid Assassin**

**Chapter 14: **No is no

The soothing water touches Yami's almost flawless skin, and with a soapy sponge he rubs his body…

Warm water vapor comes out from the master bathroom as the albino man opened the door holding a pair of pants and a shirt. "Yami, I found your clothes…" Bakura places the clothes on a chair near the shower.

There was no response from the man showering, Bakura looked down and says. "I'll leave you alone…"

Yami is bathing in the Bakura-Ishtar residence's master bedroom's bathroom; last night, after calming Yami down, Bakura and Marik heard everything Yami had to say; he told them how everything happened, how that first encounter a month ago was more like destiny, how he felt every time he was with him, how Seto seemed so perfect to his eyes, and how his presence made him smile.

Marik felt asleep after sometime, but Bakura stayed awake until Yami felt asleep. It was evident that Bakura would do anything for his precious Yami; after Yami had lost his parents and returned to Domino, he told him that even though he was dating Marik, he would never let Yami fade away; he will always be behind him like a shadow taking care of him.

"Wait… Don't go…" Yami trembling voice calls out before Bakura walked out of the bathroom. "But if you don't want to hear me whine anymore… you can go… I'll be okay."

"I'll stay." Bakura sits down on the toilet.

"Thank you."

"Yami, I know you told me yesterday that you weren't planning on returning with Seto… But please, rethink it… When you were with Seto you looked so happy, you smiled so brightly… and now…" Bakura looks down at his toes and moves them around. "Well… Yami, you don't seem happy anymore… You're even worse than what you were before… I don't like seeing you like this."

"Bakura… 5 years ago I told myself, no more love for me… And I told you and Marik about my decision. I won't break that promise I made."

Bakura looks up at the shower curtains and watches closely at Yami's lean silhouette…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

10 am…

"Boss, boss, boss!" Joey's noisy voice echoed in the hall way. "Yami boss!" The blond enters his boss's office and- "Ah?" He is taken aback by the sight.

Bakura is sitting on Yami's lap with his legs wide open, no shirt and his jeans unzipped; Yami has one arms wrapped around Bakura's bare back and his shirt is unbuttoned; their faces are dangerously close and their hair all messed up.

Bakura quickly reacts and gets off of Yami, straightening out himself. Yami stands up and does the same, but as he does so, he apologizes with a very low and unsecure tone of voice.

"I should be the one apologizing… I never did stop myself… Neither did I stop you…" Bakura takes Yami into his arms and hugs him with great force. "I'm sorry." Bakura gives him a light kiss on the cheek.

They separate from each other's grip and Yami gives Bakura a small smile that Bakura labels it as _fake_. "As to you, Joseph." Bakura's soft face turns into a devil like glare when he shifts his sight to the amazed blond. "If you even dare to speak a word of this" Bakura goes around the desk and while walking towards Joey he takes out his gun and charges it. "I won't hesitate on pulling the trigger, you hear me?" He puts the end of the gun in between Joey's blond long hair.

"Uh-Huh…" He nods and Bakura removes the gun walking out of the room.

"What did you want to tell me?" Yami speaks out.

"Oh… Umm… Crawford is here for the info. Do I tell him to come in, or are you…?"

"I'll go and give it to him. Tell him to wait in the living room." Yami commands.

"Sure." Joey heads out of the office.

When Joey was gone, Yami opens one of the desk's drawers initiating the security system that hides the documents. He pulls out a button that looks like the handle's screw and a little screen requesting a password comes out. Carefully he types in the very long password thus deactivating the security system temporarily. After that, he said out loud. "Seto Kaiba."

"Name confirmed." A womanly voice says.

From behind Yami's chair a compartment slides open on the wall and a folder with the name Seto Kaiba written on it appears on the right side of said compartment. Yami takes the folder and says, "Dismiss." causing the wall to close.

Before going out of his office, he reviews once more the documents in the folder; once he knew that everything was in place, he stands up from his chair and heads to the door. He walks through the hall quietly with a look on his face that said confidence, but inside he was burning in sorrow and lust.

He gets to the waiting room where Crawford awaited. Once the client sees Yami entering the room, he stands up and walks towards him. "I hope everything went well."

"Here, this is everything you've asked for." Yami hands the folder to his customer.

Crawford saw something was wrong with Yami, but because he didn't care, he ignored it. "Thank you." He reaches for his left pocket and takes out a check book. "25,000 right?"

"Yes."

He writes a check for 25,000 dollars and gives it to Yami with a creepy smile.

Yami takes the check. "It's been pleasure doing business with you." He stretches out his hand and Crawford takes it. "Hope everything in the report would be of your liking. Have a nice day."

They let go of each other and before Crawford left the house, he smiles with a mischievous grin towards Yami…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1 pm…

A week has passed since Crawford came to pick up the folder with Seto Kaiba's information. This past week Yami's been receiving a lot of calls and text messages from the tall blue-eyed brunet, but he never answered, he just hang-up or leave the phone ringing, and all of the messages were deleted without being opened. Yami didn't want to know anything about Seto anymore, he wanted to bury everything in the past, but all of those calls had made him think nonstop of his beautiful blue-eyed man.

"Yami!" Bakura yells.

"What?" Yami says with a really annoyed expression on his face.

"You have a text message." Bakura comes into the office with Yami's cell phone on hand.

"Who is it from?" Yami looks over his computer.

Bakura opens the phone and searches for the new message. "It's from Seto Kaiba."

"Oh…" He pauses looking at his keyboard. "Just delete it."

"Okay." Before deleting it, Bakura opens the message and reads it.

_Yami please answer me. _

_I want us to meet somewhere._

_I love you._

'This guy Seto isn't giving up on Yami so easily… I wonder… Have all of those calls been from him?' Bakura thinks while he stared blankly at the wall. "Do you know what Seto writes in the messages?" He asks Yami.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"He says that he wants to talk to you, and that he wants to meet you somewhere, and that he loves you."

"Just because he wants it doesn't mean he's going to get it. Now stop reading my messages and give me my phone." Yami stands up, stretching out his hand.

"Guys!" Marik comes in running taking everyone's attention. "Crawford is here again, and this time he wants us to kill someone."

Marik looks at Bakura, Bakura looks at Yami and Yami looks down at his computer where he had some pictures of Seto, Mokuba and him; they are all thinking the same thing, the worst case scenario, Crawford wanting Yami to kill Seto…

"Let's go." Yami commands hesitantly.

The three men walk out of the room and head to the waiting area where Joey was quietly watching the client.

"Good afternoon." Yami salutes.

They all come at the same time and Crawford stands up to greet them. "I'm sorry to come in such a short notice, but I really need your service." He explains.

"What is that that you need us to do?" Yami rapidly asks.

"I need you to kill him."

"To kill who?" Bakura asks.

"Seto Kaiba."

Yami didn't seem in shock, but he didn't move at all when he heard that name. Both of his friends looked at him for an answer, not only because he was the boss but because they knew if they kill Seto Kaiba, they would be killing the man that Yami can't stop thinking of, the man that he has fallen in love with. "No." Yami says softly.

"What?"

"We won't kill Seto Kaiba."

"How much does this service cost?"

"250,000 dollars." Yami responds.

"I'll pay you 300,000 dollars to kill him."

"No."

"Okay then, I'll pay you 400,000." Crawford persists.

"No."

"Half a million dollars, I'll pay you half a million dollars."

"I don't care how much money you'll be willing to pay us; we will not kill Seto Kaiba." Yami declares.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't concern you why we don't want to kill him. So if that's all you needed, please leave." Yami points to the entrance.

"I'm practically doubling what you usual charge, and you still won't accept it. I'll triple it, how about it? 750,000 dollars."

"No is no. What part of it do you not understand?" Yami was angry that Crawford was being so persistent.

"Is this the way how you treat all of your well paying clients?" The old man puts his left hand on his hip.

"Sorry but I've already told you that we are not going to kill him no matter how much you pay us. And if you keep on insisting you might as well go and dig your own grave." Yami brows narrow down to make an angry expression.

"One of these days you're going regret ever turning down my offer. Besides, I only came here because the other group of assassins was requesting 1,000,000 dollars; those bastards just want my money. Well, thank you anyways; at least you got the information right…" In posture, he walks to the entrance.

"Wait, what group of assassins?" Bakura inquires before Crawford left.

"Black Blood. You two are rivals right?"

"Maybe…" Bakura says looking at Yami who has his eyes in shock.

"Well, good bye." He walks out of the house with great confidence.

"Did you put on the bugs Joey?" Marik asks once he knew Crawford was gone.

"Just as you asked." Joey responds while giving them the earphones to let them hear what Crawford's hearing.

"_Yes, yes, I'll pay the million."_

"_Thank you. So at what time do you wish for us to kill him?"_

"_I don't know, eight o'clock, or midnight, as long as you kill him today."_

"_Okay, I can assure you, he'll be death by midnight. But you have to come and pay us at least half of it before 3, because if you don't we won't do anything."_

"_Okay, I'll be there in15 minutes and we will negotiate it. Good bye."_

"Marik go get the suits, Joey go get Karen and Bakura call Seto." Yami orders around and they all comply, except Bakura who looks at Yami with a raised eyebrow.

"Why should I call Seto? He doesn't know me; if I call him he can think I'm the one trying to kill him. So why don't you spare us some time and what not, and call him, he trusts you." Bakura smirks in a kind way

Yami glares at Bakura, but the albino's persisting smile pierces through him, making him submit to the request. "I'll do it… But you go for the weapons…" Yami lowers his sight and goes to his office for his cell phone.

'_I wish for you the best Yami, and right now for your happiness, you need Seto... But I can't seem to make you budge… I want to see you smile again, Yami…' _Bakura thinks as he drifts of to the basement.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kaiba Corp. Headquarters, top level, 1:28pm.

The brunet CEO is writing the report for the soon coming game of his, but even though he looks concentrated on his work, every now and then he glances at his cell phone anxiously waiting for Yami to finally call him back, but every time someone calls and Yami isn't it, he gets disappointed and sad.

Seto glances at the phone once again. "Why won't you answer me…?" He whispers to himself, taking a deep breath.

As Seto redirected his sight to the computer, his phone started to vibrate and ring. The brunet rapidly took the phone, and noticing that it was Yami's cell phone that was calling he answered in a desperate manner. "Yami?!"

"_Listen up Seto, I won't repeat this. Get out of your office now and go to your house. Cancel every appointment you have, don't tell anyone where you are going not even your secretary. When on the road be careful that no one follows you. Turn of your computer and your cell phone after this. And go directly to your house, no detours."_

"Why are you telling me this Yami?" Seto was surprised, especially because of the tone of voice his little one was using.

"_Everything is going to be explained in your house. Now get out of there, you're in danger."_

"Wai-"

Yami had hung up.

Without thinking it twice, Seto turns off his cell phone and his computer and carries Mokuba to his seat and buckles him. Carrying his baby brother and his computer out of his office, he tells his secretary he has some important business to attend, to cancel every appointment, and if anyone calls to asks where he was, to tell them that he went out of town.

Seto goes immediately to his car, buckles Mokuba on the back seat and drives off to his house, looking out for any suspicious car that might be following him.

Seto had so many mixed emotions inside; he didn't know what to think. Did Yami call him because he wanted to get things straight? But that couldn't be; he was being too serious to be a love call, Yami sounded really agitated and his tone of voice uneasy. Yami had said to be on the lookout; but why would people want to follow him? And how did Yami knew about it? Did he have something to do with it? What was going on?

He gets to his house. Rapidly he gets out of his car and takes Mokuba out of it as well as his computer, and they head towards the entrance. Seto grabs his keys and opens the main door finding himself with Yami giving orders and some unknown guys.

"Umm, Yami?" Seto inquires.

"Yugi take the baby and his belonging. Be careful when in the road and take care of him as your own. And also, take care of yourself."

"Will do." Yugi walks to where Seto was standing and takes Mokuba away without asking for permission.

"Yami what's going on? Where is he taking Mokuba? Who are all these people?"

"Joey, how are you doing over there?" Yami ignores Seto once more.

"Karen is being installed perfectly." Joey shouts from the kitchen.

"Good."

"Yami, what's going on? Answer me." Seto demands.

"Are the guns ready Bakura?" Yami acts like if he didn't hear a thing.

"Just two more to go." Bakura responds from the living room.

"Yami!" Seto shouts, getting irritated that his love wasn't answering him.

"Bakura, where's Marik?" Yami goes into the living room, leaving Seto in the hall way.

"Hey, Yami wait!" Seto follows Yami.

"He's changing in the bathroom. You should get your hair done." Bakura looks up and notices that Seto is right behind Yami, waiting for an answer. "Am, Yams, behind you." Bakura called Yami by his nickname.

"What do you want Seto?" Yami asks, without turning around to make eye contact.

"What do I want? You were the one who called me to come here immediately, and then when I came in you ignored me and took away Mokuba. Who the hell was hat kid that took him away?"

"His name is Yugi, he's my little brother, he's 24. You can trust him; he always keeps his promises and is great with kids. Don't worry, he's in good hands."

"But why did I have to hand him over to him."

"Look Seto." Yami turns around and finally sees the tall blue-eyed brunet. "Crawford, the owner of your rival toy company around a month ago told us to spy on you and retrieve important information of your new toy. We gave it to him and today he came requesting us to kill you."

When he heard those last words, Seto took some steps away from Yami. "Kill… me?"

"Yes, kill you. But don't worry we're not here to kill you. We are here to protect you. We said no to his offer and so he went with his second option, Black Blood. They are known publicly as the BB Murderers."

Seto's eyes widen as he heard the name of the most renowned name in Tokyo, the BB Murderers. "The BB is after me?"

"Yes. And that's when we come in. We are here to protect you. They might be loads of guys filled with their shitty arrogance, but I killed their leader, they are no match for me or my friends."

"But why did you decline Crawford's offer to protect me?" Seto didn't understand why Yami had made such a decision.

"There are two reasons why I did so. But I won't tell you neither of them." Yami says coldly.

"Why not?"

"Is there any reason for you to know?"

"Um, well I… No…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3:47 pm

Covered from head to toes with the black suit, the only visible skin is the eyes and the skin between them; hair tied up in a ponytail and hidden inside; an anti-bullet vest that covered the chest; three guns stored somewhere around their bodies at total reach of their hands and five replacements for the bullets; two hand knives and 3 smoke bombs hidden in the vest; ear phone and microphone that connect directly to Karen* and the others. The three assassins are ready to take action.

But they aren't the only ones equipped, Joey also has a vest on with two guns and bullet replacements for the rare occasion that he is found and is in the verge of being killed with no one around. And Seto had been equipped with a vest and a gun, which its usage is only if there is no other option.

Joey is in the basement watching through cameras located all over the Kaiba residence every single movement made and ready to inform to his colleagues if any suspicious movement is spotted.

Bakura is at the entrance waiting for Joey's orders or any comment made by his teammates. Marik is sitting on the stairs that lead to the second floor. Seto and Yami are in the master walk-in closet sitting on the ground, Yami ready to shove Seto into his hiding place, a camouflaged human sized box that looks like a bunch of shoes and clothes in a corner.

"Guys, they just announced it."Joey says through the microphone into his teammates ears. "They have just finished the deal with Crawford. They will attack at midnight when most of the people are asleep and the neighbors will be too sleepy to pull off a fast call to the police. They will meet with the boss of the BB at the entrance of the avenue an hour before they strike and Crawford will be there to give them one third of the payment."

"So we can rest up until 8 or so." Bakura sits down on the floor.

"Don't be so sure, maybe they spotted the bug on Crawford and made all that up, remember we are just able to hear not to see." Marik interferes immediately.

"Like those bastards will ever notice where Joey put the bug. It's in his pocket for crying out loud, unless they've updated their hide out and place something like Karen on the entrance there is no way they will ever know a bug is in his pocket." Yami gets in the conversation.

"True. And if I remember right, Yami you were the one who updated them on technology, there was no one on the team with that kind of knowledge." Marik says proud of his friend.

"And there has been only two additions to their group ever since their leader died and we separated from them. I've researched them both, total idiots." Bakura stands up from the ground. "Hey, I'm going to fix up a sandwich, anyone wants one?"

"Sure." Marik responds. "Extra mustard, no ketchup like always."

"Can you make me two?" Joey says kindly so that Bakura wouldn't get irritated. "And can you put two slices of ham instead of one?"

"Make me one sandwich, no onions, no ketchup, extra cheese." Yami says.

"If I get the orders mixed up, don't get mad. I'm human. And you want any… umm… Seto?" Bakura asks kindly yet his faces expressed unhappiness.

"If it's of no burden." Seto speaks unsure into the microphone.

"Oh it's a burden alright. To have to guard you like this, to even have to ask kindly if you want a sandwich. If it was for me, I'll be killing you right now. Better said, you'd be already dead. But I have to keep this up for your dear beloved Yami; I'm just way to kind hearted with him. You know, he already had enough of broken hearts and you had to come into the picture, mister rich blue eyed son of a bitch brunet motherfucking bastard! Yami was slowly recovering from his last broken heart and you HAD to come and build his heart up by giving him hope, hope is nothing but a useless feeling once it is broken again. You lowlife scum, you-"

"STOP! BAKURA STOP IT." Marik shouts through the microphone and Bakura immediately notices Yami's sob.

Yami was covering his mouth with his hand as tears felt down his cheeks. "If you felt that way Bakura, you weren't obligated to come. And what if he gave me hope? I was the one who didn't want to continue this, don't blame him."

"Yami I'm-"

"Sorry? I know. Don't bring me the sandwich; I just want to be alone for a while."

"Okay…" Bakura glanced over the stairs where his husband was glaring at him. "Don't scold me." He went into the kitchen.

In the master bedroom Yami was on the bed laid sideways looking down thinking and reminding himself why he became an assassin. Seto has been looking at him from the closet's entrance not knowing what to do. His little love was crying but no matter what he did he wouldn't pay attention to him. He had tried to talk to him but it was all like talking to the wall, there was no answer.

The brunet sighs and starts to walk to his bed. "Yami?" He calls out but there was no response what so ever. "Um… can I hug you?" He sits down next to Yami's head. "Yami," Seto brushed Yami's hair with his finger but Yami slapped that hand away. "I…" Seto looks at his hand and bites his lips trying to hold that depressive feeling inside. "I can't stand seeing you like this. And just to think that I'm the one causing you all this pain…"

"You're not. It's what has happened in my past that makes me feel this way."

"And why don't you leave the past behind; live in the present." Seto leans towards Yami's head.

"Everything I do reminds me of my past. My friends, my job, even you."

"Why do I remind you of your past?" Seto raises his brow in shock; it had never been in his mind that he would be reminding Yami of his past.

"You remind me a lot of my second ex-boyfriend, Yosuke. He was arrogant, full of pride, yet sweet with me; he thought everything he did was the correct thing, what he said, had to be done, no excuse about it. He thought me everything I know about spying, assassination, guns and much more; but when he found out that I had surpass him, he tried to kill… But I killed him first… That bastard, he told me that he hated me, that he used me because I was so vulnerable, he never once felt love towards me; God damn it he was married! The worst part was that I gave him my virginity, the same way you gave me yours, blinded by love." Tears fall from Yami's eyes.

Seto rests his body sideways at the same direction and in the same position as Yami's body. "I'm not married, and I didn't give my body to you because I was blinded by love, I gave it to you because it was the right choice; I've always wanted to give my body to the one person that will make me fall head over heels, and not only that, but I wanted that person to love me the same way I love him or her. And the way we spent time together, the way we treated each other, all of those little impulses I had made me realize that you were the one I was looking for, you are the one that makes me happy." Seto wraps his arms around Yami's slender body and caresses his waist. All that Yami did was cry, and though he wanted Seto to stop touching him, his true desires didn't let him tell Seto to fuck off. "I love you Yami, and unlike you ex-boyfriend, I mean it."

Yami turns around in Seto's hug, and when red eyes meet blue, the little one blushes and wraps his arms around the taller one, and their feet intertwine so that their bodies are as close as they can be. "It's been years since I've heard those words being said in that way, with those intentions." Yami places his head over Seto's shoulder. "It feels good to be wanted." He whispers into Seto's ear… "And it feels even better to have such a body press against me…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

4:48 pm…

"Do you think Yami is okay?" Bakura asks.

"Well he is with Seto, and he always makes him smile." Marik whispers in his husband's ear.

They are sitting in the stairs, Marik in a step above Bakura, with his legs wide open to let his lover sit in between his legs and hug him from above.

"Fuck." Bakura replies to Marik's comment.

"What?"

"When Yami's that fragile he always looks for an embrace, even though he denies it. And when someone gives him a little affection, he starts to want more, so he begins to seduce that person so that he can receive love, but his way of seducing ends up being more likes sexual harassment, and if you're not careful you'll fall for it and end up hurting him more." Bakura looks down remembering all of those times that he fell for Yami's play.

"I know how it feels; I've also fallen for it." Marik smiles down at his albino boy.

"You have?" Bakura looks up to meet his husband's eyes.

"The first time we only masturbated and kissed, until I realized it and stopped it all. The second time we were both erect and naked, and he was about to give me a blowjob when a call came in, if it wasn't for it, I would have penetrated him or vice versa." Marik faintly smiles at the man under him.

"Most of the times I've fallen for that trick you've found us, and the other times, well… _It_ has gone far enough."

Getting what Bakura meant with _it_, Marik's face expressed sadness. "I'm sorry for not ever telling you that I've done that with him. I know that you've done a lot of stuff with Yami behind my back, I don't know how many. But I won't stop loving you if you tell me about all of those adventures you've had with him."

The albino chuckles. "You're saying that I've had a lot of adventures with him that you don't know and you want me to tell them now."

"Basically." Marik kisses Bakura's forehead.

"I'll tell you everything, tonight, before going to sleep. It's a promise." Bakura puckers up his lips and waits for Marik's lips.

"A promise." Marik kisses his guy lips.

Bakura grins. "Come on, let's go and check on Yami. He worries me." He stands up and stretched his spine at the same time that Marik crawls up a few steps to the second floor.

Bakura goes to where his husband was standing and holing hand they go to where the entrance to the master bedroom is. The albino reaches for the doorknob and opens the door. His eyes widen at the view, he couldn't believe what he was looking at. "Atem Yami Mutou!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OMG

Which little looks more appetizing for a Prideshipping yaoi?

1. Blind Date

2. Teacher's Pet

**Minasantaria:** -Trusx imagines Yami being killed- o.O -faints- my lord no! Poor Bakura, poor Marik, poor Seto! God knows everyone will suffer… and not only that, what will happen to the DPAA o.o OMG XD tragic endings huh? T.T But my ending isn't tragic… o.o or is it?

**SwordMasterZ:** Yep, there are a lot of vampire stories, but now I'm thinking of other stories. I'm glad that you love it!

Thank you for waiting! Review please! Puppy dog eyes with a chocolate chip coockie.


End file.
